Petits OS en vrac
by Nekotah-and-Lilium
Summary: Recueil d'OS divers à visée humoristique dans lesquels les personnages de la Varia devront faire face à des situations plus stupides les unes que les autres ! Yaoi explicite ou implicite.
1. Chapter 1

Petits OS en vrac

L'abus d'alcool est dangereux pour la santé.

Disclaimer : Tout appartient à la génialissime Akira Amano (et heureusement car s'il était de nous le manga serait au rayon yaoi avec une jolie petite indication : « pour public averti » xD)

Note : Hello ! Voici un court OS sans grande prétention suite à un petit délire ! Merci à Luscinia pour sa relecture !

En espérant qu'il vous fera sourire ! Bonne lecture !

Il se trouvait dans une vaste salle mal éclairée, le genre de pièce qui aurait tout à fait sa place dans un film d'horreur. Le mobilier comportait seulement un grand porte-manteau en bois sombre qui se trouvait près de la porte, deux tables plaquées contre le mur du fond et douze chaises en plastique -référence Izaxuful chez Ikea- placées en cercle. Dix chaises étaient occupées par des hommes et des femmes qui lui étaient totalement inconnus et qui le fixaient avec un petit sourire timide. La plupart semblaient en mauvaise santé et portaient de vieux vêtements usés.

_Putain mais qu'est ce que je fous au milieu de ces déchets moi ? Et qu'est ce qu'ils ont à me dévisager comme ça ? Tss, ça me fait chier ! _

Un homme se leva coupant le fil de ses pensées. Il se tourna vers lui et lui fit un grand sourire commercial –ou politique, c'est vous qui voyez.

« - Entrez et installez vous, n'ayez pas peur ! dit-il d'une voix mélodieuse en lui désignant la chaise libre à ses côtés. »

_Peur ? Lui ! Il voulait mourir ou quoi ? Comme si dix déchets pouvaient représenter une quelconque menace !_

Mais bizarrement il s'exécuta et s'assit à la place désignée sous les regards timides des autres personnes présentes. Après un court moment de silence, l'homme au sourire de pub de dentifrice se tourna vers lui.

« - Peut être devriez-vous vous présenter ? Quel est votre nom ?

- Xanxus, grogna-t-il.

- Bonjour Xanxus ! Répondirent les dix personnes d'une seule voix. »

_Euh… Ils ont un problème ou quoi ? C'est quoi cette espèce de putain de secte où on vous salue comme à la maternelle ? Fais chier ! Mais pourquoi je suis là bordel ! Y 'a même pas un verre d'alcool ici ! Et qu'est ce qu'ils ont à me fixer ? Ils veulent que je leur récite mon bilan de santé complet ou quoi ?_

« - Alors Xanxus, pourquoi as-tu décidé d'arrêter ? le questionna monsieur sourire éclatant. »

_Hein ? Mais de quoi il parle lui ? Et d'où il me tutoie ? La seule vraie question c'est pourquoi je suis encore là au lieu de démonter tous ces déchets et de me casser…_

Il lui jeta un regard noir tout en haussant un sourcil en mode « tu me fais chier avec tes questions, qu'est ce que tu veux pauv'con ? » - mode qu'il affectionnait particulièrement surtout quand il s'en servait pour emmerder son amant. En plus il trouvait que ça le mettait en valeur, surtout sous son profil gauche...

L'homme ne se laissa pas le moins du monde impressionner et son sourire s'agrandit encore un peu plus, chose que Xanxus ne pensait pas possible vu la largeur qu'il abordait déjà auparavant…

« - Je comprend que ce soit difficile d'en parler. Mais tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, nous connaissons tous les difficultés que tu dois affronter. »

_Quoi ! Ce sont tous des fils de mafieux avec des subordonnés incompétents, bruyants, stupides, incapables de cuisiner de la viande correctement et un gamin usurpateur craintif sur le dos ? Impossible. Ce sont juste des déchets ! Ou alors ils ont tous un père adoptif super protecteur aux idées plus stupides les unes que les autres et qui pense qu'il avait fait "ami ami" avec les "petits camarades" sous ses ordres ?_

« - Depuis combien de temps as-tu arrêté ? Parle sans honte ! »

_Mais de quoi il cause merde ? Et vous arrêtez de me fixer comme si j'étais une bête de foire ! Je ne suis pas Levi ou Lussuria bordel !_

« - Arrêter quoi ? demanda-t-il avec sa douceur habituelle. On est où là putain ? »

Mister smile perdit un peu de son sourire, ce qui eut pour effet d'améliorer légèrement l'humeur de Xanxus, et lui répondit en détachant bien les syllabes, comme s'il s'adressait à un enfant en bas âge.

« - Voyons jeune homme, nous sommes aux alcooliques anonymes ici… mon dieu ! Se peut il que l'alcool ait déjà tellement abîmé votre cerveau que celui-ci ne se souvienne plus de cela ? »

_Les alcooliques anonymes ? C'est quoi ce bordel ? Je suis pas anonyme ! A tous les coups c'est encore une de ces foutues blagues à la con de Bel ! Je vais le réduire en cendre !_

Il se leva, furieux et partit jusqu'à la porte avec la ferme intention de se barrer d'ici sur le champ pour aller étriper ce petit prince de mon cul. Mais la porte resta close malgré tous ses efforts –brutaux- pour l'ouvrir. Quand il se retourna avec l'idée de massacrer toutes les personnes présentes une à une, il se figea. La pièce avait changée. Il se trouvait maintenant dans une grande salle claire avec pour unique compagnie une bouteille de bourbon qui se trouvait sur une petite table ronde, seul meuble présent dans la pièce, au centre de la salle. Au moins il était en bien meilleure compagnie que précédemment…

Il s'approcha et voulut la saisir. Mais lorsque sa main entra en contact avec le verre de la bouteille, il ressentit une violente brûlure.

Un rire cristallin retentit et l'homme au sourire scintillant apparut à ses cotés. Xanxus se demanda brièvement si ce déchet n'était pas relié d'une quelconque manière à l'arcobaleno Reborn, avec sa manie d'apparaître comme par magie.

« - Vous ne devez plus boire d'alcool ! déclara-t-il presque en chantonnant. Si vous touchez ne serait ce qu'une bouteille, vous ressentirez une brûlure comme celle que vous venez de recevoir. Et si cela ne vous dissuade pas, sachez que nous avons plusieurs méthodes encore plus sévères à disposition ! Nous pourrions vous faire écouter l'album des choristes en boucle, vous chatouiller les pieds, vous faire sentir les chaussettes de Lussuria ou encore vous faire boire du vin coupé avec de l'eau … [1] »

_Plus d'alcool ? Comment ça plus d'alcool ? C'est quoi le délire ? Eh ! Mais qu'est ce qu'il fout ? Il est malade !_

L'homme sortait de sa poche des bouteilles de bourbon qu'il fracassait une à une sur le sol, dans un grand bruit de verre brisé.

« - Mais t'es malade déchet ?

- En effet ! Et je le vaux bien ! »

Xanxus voulut empêcher ce massacre intolérable mais il n'arrivait plus à bouger. Il devait se contenter de regarder, impuissant, ces innocentes bouteilles mourir sous ses yeux. Il lui semblait presque entendre des cris d'agonie et des supplications monter des cadavres éparpillés à ses pieds. Soudain l'homme –ou plutôt l'immonde assassin- se tourna vers lui et cria :

« - VOOOOOIIIIIIIIII ! »

Xanxus se réveilla en sursaut, le cœur battant la chamade pour tomber sur la vision de son second, et accessoirement amant, se précipitant hors de la salle de bain vêtu seulement d'une serviette, avec les cheveux rose fluo et ce qui semblait être un dessin de sushi dans le dos.

« - BEL ! SALE ENFOIRE ! TU VAS ME PAYER CA ! »

Il sortit en trombe de la chambre avant que Xanxus n'ait eu le temps de lui expliquer sa façon de penser quant à ce réveil impromptu, à grand renfort de coups de pistolet. Tant pis, il paierait plus tard.

Il grogna en s'étirant, puis se leva pour se dégourdir les jambes et balayer de son esprit ce rêve étrange.

Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la véranda, une bouteille de bourbon posée sur la table attira son attention. Il s'approcha lentement et tendit une main hésitante pour l'empoigner. Même si ce n'était qu'un rêve il préférait s'en assurer, on n'est jamais trop prudent non ?

Après une grande inspiration, il saisit la bouteille.

Quel ne fut pas son soulagement lorsqu'il constata qu'il ne ressentait aucune brûlure à ce contact.

Alors qu'il allait partir, l'esprit libéré, à la recherche de son amant pour le punir de son réveil bruyant à seulement 11 heures du matin -autrement dit, pour lui, l'aube-, la voix du sourire sur pattes résonna dans la chambre.

« - L'abus d'alcool est dangereux pour la santé ! L'abus d'alcool est dangereux pour la santé ! »

Xanxus resta pétrifié plusieurs secondes avant de comprendre que la voix, qui disait en boucle ces paroles ô combien agaçantes, sortait de sous son oreiller. Il s'approcha lentement et souleva le coussin. Dessous se trouvait un mini enregistreur où était gravée une couronne dorée.

Il sentit les veines de son front sortir une à une et brisa l'appareil d'un coup de poing.

« - BELPHEGOR ! ESPECE DE SALE PETITE ENFLURE ! JE VAIS TE FAIRE LA PEAU DECHET ! »

FIN

[1] Référence à la saga mp3 Banal Fantasy ! Bien sur, dans la saga les chaussettes ne sont pas à Lussuria mais à Durendal, le créateur de la série xD

Merci d'avoir lu ce petit délire ! On espère que cela vous a plu malgré le fait qu'il soit si court et complètement stupide ! ^.^ '

C'est parti de « T'imagines Xanxus aux alcooliques anonymes ? » et finalement ça a donné **ça** … xD

D'autres petits OS de ce style viendront de manière assez aléatoire suivant l'inspiration ^o^

Si une idée vous vient n'hésitez pas à nous en faire part, qui sait, peut être nous inspirera t'elle ? xD

Et n'hésitez pas à nous faire part de vos commentaires qu'ils soient positifs ou négatifs (même si on avoue avoir une nette préférence pour les positifs … xD) !


	2. Chapter 2

Petits OS en vrac

Incident domestique

Disclaimer : Tout appartient à la génialissime Akira Amano (et heureusement car s'il était de nous le manga serait au rayon yaoi avec une jolie petite indication : « pour public averti » xD)

Note : Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews sur le précédent OS ! Merci particulièrement à **Destination Darkness** qui nous a donné l'idée pour celui-ci ! L'inspiration était plus qu'au rendez vous et il a fallu moins d'un après midi pour l'écrire ! On espère qu'il vous plaira et vous fera sourire ! Bonne lecture !

**U**n grand sourire s'étira peu à peu sur son visage. IL était parfait cette fois. Vraiment parfait. La couleur était la même que sur la photo –et non d'un vert grisâtre comme la dernière fois-, les décorations n'avaient pas fondues –il s'était rappelé qu'il fallait les mettre après la cuisson car le plastique ne semblait pas vraiment aimer la chaleur-, et après qu'il l'ait aspergé de parfum, l'odeur désagréable avait disparue pour laisser place à une douce fragrance de rose.

Il lui avait fallu deux heures de travail mais le résultat en valait la peine. S'il refaisait ça dans trois jours, son aimé serait à lui. Comment ne pas craquer devant ce magnifique gâteau au chocolat sur lequel trônaient quatre petits cœurs en plastique ? Bien sur, quand il le referait, il rajouterait « Ryohei je t'aime » en sucre glace dessus ! Ce n'était la Saint Valentin qu'une fois par an après tout ! Ah ! Qu'il avait hâte !

Lussuria essuya ses mains pleines de chocolat sur son tablier, d'un air satisfait. Cette année il sentait qu'il allait réussir. D'habitude ses gâteaux ne ressemblaient à rien et étaient aussi digestes que le poison cooking, mais là, l'aspect n'avait rien de suspect. Restait le goût.

Il fallait qu'il trouve quelqu'un pour le tester. S'il goûtait lui-même, cela n'avait aucun intérêt, ce ne serait pas assez objectif – _et trop dangereux pour la santé,_ lui glissa une petite voix dans sa tête qu'il ignora d'un balayement de la main mental.

Bon, jamais les membres de la Varia ne voudraient goûter son chef d'œuvre s'il disait qu'il en était l'auteur. Il allait donc falloir ruser...

OoOoO

« - Voi ! Xanxus, pas maintenant… hum… arrête ! Je dois d'abord- Hum ! »

Squalo fut plaqué contre le lit par son amant qui commença à lui retirer sa chemise tout en l'embrassant fougueusement. Chaque baiser le faisait frissonner. Il se cambra pour frotter son torse à présent nu contre celui de son compagnon, des ondes de plaisir lui parcourant le corps.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas pour laisser entrer un Lussuria portant un énorme gâteau au chocolat et habillé d'un tablier rose fluo à froufrous sur lequel on pouvait voir ce qui semblait être un zombie déclarer en levant le pouce « La cuisine c'est mortel ! » - _surtout quand c'est Lussuria qui la fait _pensa brièvement Xanxus.

Squalo cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, surpris par cette apparition. Pourquoi fallait il toujours qu'il soit emmerdé ? Putain de Karma…

« - Ma~ ! Désolé ! Je ne savais pas que vous étiez là Boss ! Mais c'est vraiment urgent !

- Tch' ! Fais vite déchet ou je te promets que tu vas aller compléter ta collection de cadavre !

- Euh… et bien voilà, ma cousine au second degré du coté de ma mère va se marier et elle m'a envoyé ce gâteau pour que je lui dise ce que j'en pensais, mais euh… je suis au régime et euh… je me disais que peut être vous pourriez le goûter et me dire quel goût il a…

- Putain de déchet, c'est pour ça que t'as _osé_ nous déranger ?

- Euh… c'est-à-dire que c'est une étape très importante dans sa vie et que euh… tout doit être parfait n'est ce pas ? Mais je suis désolé je m'en vais ! Je repasserai plus tard…

- VOII ! Tu veux nous faire croire que cette merde est un gâteau de mariage ?

- Cette merde ? Comment peux tu dire ça ! J'ai mis deux heures pour le faire et… oups !

- VOI ! C'est toi qui l'as fait ? Tu veux nous empoisonner c'est ça ? Plutôt me tailler les veines que de bouffer ça ! Ma mort serait moins douloureuse !

- Dégage déchet avant que je te crame la tronche ! grogna Xanxus en brandissant un de ses pistolets sur le gardien du soleil.

- Ma~Ma~ ! Très bien je m'en vais ! »

Il sortit de la chambre, referma la porte et poussa un grand soupir. Déjà deux cobayes en moins…

OoOoO

« - Leviiii ! Attends deux minutes ! Je dois te donner quelque chose ! cria Lussuria en apercevant Levi au détour d'un couloir. Il n'allait pas abandonner si vite nom d'un petit cadavre en sucre !

- Qu'est ce que tu veux ? Je dois m'occuper de signer des papiers pour Xanxus-sama ! J'ai pas le temps là !

- Cela ne prendra que deux minutes ! Dis moi, tu es toujours entiché de la petite protégée de l'autre psychopathe au rire étrange et au cul d'enfer ? Gomme, euh non… Crone … ?

- Chrome ! Déclara Levi en rougissant. Ca ne te regarde pas ! »

Lussuria eut un petit sourire discret. Ca allait être du gâteau –et c'était le cas de le dire, ha ha !

« - Et bien on vient de recevoir ce gâteau de sa part pour toi ! dit-il en brandissant son chef d'oeuvre »

A ces mots Levi passa par plusieurs teintes successives –dont une très intéressante rouge-rose qui irait à merveille avec son teint s'il arrivait à trouver un t-shirt similaire, nota le boxeur- et s'évanouit dans un petit bruit qui ressemblait vaguement à celui que faisait le môme Vongola dès qu'il apercevait Xanxus.

Lussuria poussa un long soupir. Il n'avait pas pensé à cette réaction. Du coup c'était mort pour le gâteau… dommage ! Pourtant il était sur que son plan marcherait !

Il repartit à la recherche des deux potentiels cobayes restant et deux minutes plus tard il tomba sur Fran qui lisait dans le salon.

Il n'eut pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche que déjà Fran prenait la parole sans lever les yeux de son livre –intitulé « Cent bonnes idées de cadeaux d'anniversaire pour les psychopathes ».

« - Travelo sempaiii … Ce n'est même pas la peine de demander c'est non ! Je ne suis pas suicidaire, merci bien. Alors aller refourguer votre gâteau à un autre abruti… ce n'est pas comme s'il en manquait dans ce manoir...

- Mais, mais comment sais tu qu'il est de moi ?

- Vous portez un tablier, horrible cela dit en passant, et vous avez du chocolat sur la joue. De plus votre réaction le confirme...

- Ma~ s'il te plait ! Il est bon cette fois ! Je le sens !

- N'insistez pas sempai, de toute manière j'ai d'autres chats à fouetter. C'est bientôt l'anniversaire de Bel et de mon maître et je n'ai toujours pas trouvé de cadeaux… »

Lussuria battit donc une nouvelle fois en retraite, quelque peu découragé par ces échecs successifs. Il ne lui restait plus que le gardien de la tempête…

OoOoO

Cette fois-ci serait la bonne ! Il avait bien cerné la psychologie de sa proie. S'il lui avait demandé ce service, qu'importe la raison, Bel aurait dit non pour le faire chier. Donc, il ne lui demanderait pas. Il allait poser le gâteau devant sa porte avec un petit mot pour faire croire qu'il s'agissait d'un présent venant fan et se cacherait pour observer sa réaction. Connaissant le narcissisme de la cible, le gâteau serait mangé dans la minute. Lussuria mit donc son plan à exécution et attendit.

Dix minutes plus tard, Belphegor arriva en sifflotant. A la vue du gâteau, il s'arrêta et un sourire apparut sur son visage à la lecture du petit mot.

« - Ushishishi ! Le prince savait qu'il était adulé ! »

Il sortit un couteau – c'est quand même bien pratique des fois de se balader avec une centaine de couteaux sur soi même si ça faisait chier à l'aéroport- et se coupa une large part de gâteau.

Lussuria jubilait silencieusement. Enfin ! Il allait savoir quel goût il avait !

Mais alors que le gardien de la tempête portait le morceau à sa bouche, un courant d'air fit bouger le rideau d'une fenêtre à l'autre bout du couloir et Belphégor, en apercevant son reflet, crut y voir son frère. Il balança sa part sans autre forme de procès et partit en trombe avec la ferme intention d'enterrer pour de bon son haïssable frère.

Le boxeur n'en croyait pas ses yeux ! Il avait été si près du but ! Il était vraiment maudit !

Alors qu'il partait d'un pas découragé vers sa chambre, la sonnette de l'entrée retentit.

Il alla ouvrir et tomba nez à nez avec un nouveau facteur. Le troisième ce mois-ci si sa mémoire ne lui jouait pas des tours.

« - Euh… Manoir Varia ? Je viens vous livrer cette lettre recommandée.

- Ma~ c'est bien aimable à vous ! Oh ! Vous voulez un peu de gâteau ? demanda Lussuria dans un éclair de génie.

- Et bien ma foi c'est très gentil à vous merci ! »

Le facteur prit une part sous le regard ravi du gardien du soleil.

Après deux bouchées, il devint vert, puis gris pour finir blanc et s'effondra sur le sol, raide mort. Le boxeur secoua la tête un peu déçu.

« - Ma ! Je savais que rajouter un peu d'acide nitrique pour relever le goût n'était pas une bonne idée ! Et zut ! Il faut vraiment que j'arrive à faire un gâteau d'ici trois jours, sinon adieu la Saint Valentin ! Enfin, positivons, j'ai un tout nouveau cadavre ! Je vais le placer entre son prédécesseur et le flic venu nous interroger sur la disparition dudit prédécesseur ! »

Et ce fut un Lussuria tout guilleret qui rentra en traînant derrière lui le corps du pauvre facteur, mort en service.

Et s'il remplaçait l'acide nitrique par du chlorure de potassium ? Moui, c'était à tester !

FIN

Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre tout aussi stupide que le précédent !

Je ne sais pas si ça correspond à ce qu'avait en tête **Destination Darkness** mais bon ça a donné ça xD

N'hésitez pas à nous faire part de vos commentaires qu'ils soient positifs ou négatifs (même si on avoue avoir une nette préférence pour les positifs … xD) ou a nous donner des idées !


	3. Chapter 3

Petits OS en vrac

Cause à effets

Disclaimer : Tout appartient à la génialissime Akira Amano (et heureusement car s'il était de nous le manga serait au rayon yaoi avec une jolie petite indication : « pour public averti » xD)

Note : Nyaho ! Merci beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup pour vos reviews et merci à Luscinia pour sa correction ! Voici un nouvel OS, peut être encore plus stupide que les précédents xD On espère qu'il vous plaira. Bonne lecture !

Un nouveau jour se levait, paisible, sur le manoir de la Varia étonnement silencieux.

Ce calme inhabituel était dû à l'intense réflexion dans laquelle était plongée l'escouade d'assassins depuis maintenant plusieurs minutes. Tout était parti d'une question posée innocemment par Levi à propos du nouveau membre, présent depuis maintenant un mois au sein de la troupe : l'illusionniste Fran.

Le gardien de la foudre avait fait remarquer que personne n'avait pu voir cette nouvelle recrue sans le chapeau qu'elle portait en permanence sur la tête, et qu'il se demandait ce qu'il pouvait bien y avoir dessous. Un silence sérieux avait accueilli cette question et chacun s'était mis à chercher silencieusement -même Squalo, si si !- la réponse. Après quelques minutes de réflexion intense -difficile pour certains car peu habituelle-, chacun exposa sa théorie.

« Ma~Ma~ ! Pour moi c'est sûr qu'il cache une calvitie ! Ce qui est tout a fait compréhensible ! Si par malheur je me trouvais à sa place j'aurais la même attitude ! D'ailleurs Squ-chan, si tu continues à maltraiter tes cheveux comme ça tu risques rapidement de te trouver dans cette situation et-

- VOIIII ! Fous moi la paix avec mes cheveux putain ! Et puis elle est trop conne ton explication ! Comme si un gamin comme lui pouvait avoir de la calvitie !

- Ushishishi, tu proposes quoi alors mon petit sushi argenté ?

- VOI ! M'appelle pas comme ça la blondasse ! Je parie qu'il y cache un petit animal, genre un chat ou un écureuil, duquel il ne veut pas se séparer malgré l'interdiction de posséder un animal dans le manoir ! Interdiction qui, je trouve, est totalement stupide et qui m'a obligé à jeter deux magnifiques poissons rouges très affectueux !

- Ta gueule déchet ! Arrête de couiner ! Ils étaient à moitié crevés de toute façon ! Et il est impossible que ce nouveau déchet ait osé bafouer un de mes ordres ! C'est évident qu'il doit plutôt y cacher une arme secrète ou quelque chose du genre ! grogna le Boss de la Varia.

- Ishishishi, comme cela manque cruellement d'imagination ! Ricana Bel avec sa suffisance coutumière. Ma royale personne mise sur le fait qu'en réalité ce corps est celui d'un robot vénusien, ce qui expliquerait le manque d'expressions faciales de ce paysan venu de l'espace. Et le chapeau serait la base de commandement où se trouve l'alien venu envahir notre planète !

- ...

- Ah ouais quand même... Ma~ de toute façon nous ne pouvons prouver aucune de nos théories !

- Tch' ! J'ai forcément raison bande de déchets ! Je parie ce que vous voulez que mon hypothèse est la bonne !

- Trop bien ! s'exclama le gardien de la tempête avec excitation. Celui qui arrive à valider sa théorie avant ce soir minuit gagne le droit de faire ce qu'il veut des autres sans qu'ils puissent émettre la moindre objection ! Ushishsishi ! Ca va être amusant !

- VOIII ! Et pourquoi avant minuit d'abord ?

- Soit logique le requin ! Demain c'est dimanche, et il n'est pas question qu'un prince s'active un dimanche ! Décidément tu es vraiment dépourvu de bon sens !

- Tch' ! Je suis d'accord ! Déclara Xanxus après un court moment de réflexion durant lequel il avait entrevu toutes les possibilités –ma foi fort alléchantes- qui s'offraient à lui s'il remportait un tel pari. »

Tous les mafieux approuvèrent tour à tour.

Il fut donc décidé qu'à partir de cet instant, chacun d'eux avait une chance de certifier ses dires et ce jusqu'a minuit. Il était bien sûr interdit de poser la question directement au concerné -le jeu perdrait tout son intérêt selon Bel', si on autorisait une telle chose. Ils étaient sur le point de partir chacun de leur coté pour échafauder des plans plus tordus les uns que les autres, quand ils remarquèrent que Levi n'avait pas encore parié.

« VOI ! Tu paries sur quoi ? »

Après avoir réfléchi encore quelques instants, le gardien de la foudre exposa sa théorie.

« Je parie que le chapeau est sa véritable tête ! déclara t-il, sérieux.»

OoOoO

Une heure s'était écoulée depuis le lancement du pari. Fran se promenait avec son flegme habituel dans les jardins du manoir, ignorant tout des complots qui se tramaient contre lui. Cela faisait maintenant un mois qu'il avait rejoint cette équipe d'agités du bocal. Bizarrement, il s'y était fait très vite et appréciait de faire partie de l'escouade. Le comportement étrange de ses coéquipiers ne le dérangeait pas outre mesure, habitué qu'il était aux facéties de son maître dont la singulière coiffure rappelait fort un ananas. Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers le manoir, il entendit le gardien du soleil de la Varia l'interpeller.

« Fran ! Attends ! Je dois te parler de quelque chose !

- Travelo sempaiii… pour la dernière fois je ne vous ferai pas d'illusion de Sasagawa Ryohei faisant un strip-tease...

- Ma~ ! Je ne suis pas là pour ça, bien que je n'abandonnerai pas ! Non, je voudrais te parler d'autre chose. Je viens de recevoir un shampoing miracle qui fait pousser les cheveux et j'ai de suite pensé à toi ! Vois-tu entre membre d'une même famille on s'entraide ! Je te le prête donc et pour plus d'efficacité, je me propose de te le passer sur la tête ! Qu'en dis-tu ? demanda le boxeur de l'espoir plein les yeux. (S'il acceptait, il aurait la preuve qu'il avait besoin de se faire pousser les cheveux et donc qu'il cachait bien une calvitie. Son génie l'épatait des fois…)

- Non merci sempaiii… Je n'en ai pas l'utilité. Par contre si vous trouvez un produit miracle pour augmenter le quotient intellectuel donnez-le à Levi, il en a bien besoin… »

Et sur ce il partit laissant là un Lussuria dépité par l'échec de son plan, qu'il pensait pourtant si brillant.

OoOoO

_Mouah ah ah ! Je suis vraiment un génie ! Mon plan est infaillible ! Ma proie ne se doute de rien et ne comprendra sa défaite que trop tard ! Regardez moi Xanxus-sama ! Je vais vous éblouir grâce à l'incroyable habileté dont je vais faire preuve ! Lussuria a échoué mais moi je vous ferai honneur ! Et quand j'aurai remporté la victoire je vous l'offrirai ! _

_Ah ! Le voilà ! Il est temps de mettre mon super plan en action !_

Levi glissa hors de l'ombre de la statue derrière laquelle il se cachait et se mit à suivre Fran qui marchait tranquillement dans le couloir.

Il s'approcha sur la pointe des pieds vers sa cible, rivalisant d'ingéniosité pour ne pas faire le moindre bruit. Après deux bonnes minutes à jurer sur le parquet grinçant, Levi se trouva enfin avec Fran à portée de main. Il leva lentement ses bras et les mit de part et d'autre de la tête de l'illusionniste dans le but de lui enlever son chapeau d'un coup sec, l'objectif étant de montrer que le chapeau ne se décollerait pas de la tête puisqu'en réalité, la tête serait le chapeau… C'était clair et brillant non ?

Alors qu'il allait amorcer son geste, Fran disparut dans un *PLOP* sonore. Interloqué, Levi se figea et fixa l'endroit où aurait dû se trouver l'illusionniste, les bras toujours levés.

« Un problème Levi sempai ? demanda Fran qui se trouvait derrière le gardien de la foudre. »

Levi se retourna d'un bloc, surpris et embarrassé, cherchant ardemment une justification plausible. La réflexion n'étant pas son fort, cela pris plusieurs longues minutes.

_Mais comment est-ce possible ? Il m'aurait repéré ? C'est impensable ! Je suis beaucoup trop discret ! Quand a-t-il échangé sa place avec une illusion ? Je ne comprends pas ! Xanxus-sama pardonnez moi ! J'ai échoué ! Comment vais-je me justifier maintenant ! Argggh ! Xanxus-sama aidez moi dans cette situation délicate ! Il faut vite que je trouve une justification à mon comportement ! Je pourrais lui dire qu'il avait une mouche sur le chapeau et que j'ai voulu la chasser... Non ! Ca ne va pas ! Que je faisais ma gym ?… Non plus ! Ou alors que je voulais tester sa capacité à repérer l'ennemi ? Mais c'est une excellente idée ça ! Levi tu es un génie ! Un véritable génie !_

« Hum, et bien je voul- Hein ? Mais où est ce qu'il est ? »

Levi étant trop long, Fran avait préféré partir en laissant l'autre gardien perdu dans le vide abyssal de son cerveau et celui-ci, trop absorbé par son intense réflexion, ne l'avait pas vu s'en aller.

OoOoO

Fran poussa un long soupir en s'asseyant dans l'un des fauteuils du petit salon.

_Ils sont encore plus timbrés que d'habitude… enfin ça doit être à cause de l'arrivé du printemps…Il parait que cela perturbe les animaux… Pfff, ils sont fatigants. Qu'est-ce qui lui a pris à l'autre gardien de la foudre de me prendre en filature ? Et en plus il n'était pas du tout discret ! Non mais sans rire, un gamin de huit ans aurait fait moins de bruit -et en sachant qu'un gamin de huit ans a une capacité cognitive équivalente à celle d'un gros chien ça en dit long sur l'habileté de l'autre mou du bulbe…- Et l'autre malade qu'est ce qu'il me voulait avec son produit pour les cheveux ? Pourquoi il a pensé à moi ? Qu'il pense à Squalo, pourquoi pas, mais moi ? Je vais faire comme d'habitude et ne pas chercher à comprendre, c'est trop fatigant…Ils sont trop épuisants… _

_Tiens ! Quand on parle du chevelu ! Ouah… Il a un air franchement déterminé sur le visage dîtes-moi ! _

_Euh… attendez là, mais qu'est ce qu'il fout ! Je rêve ou il est en train de m'agiter un paquet de croquettes pour chat sous le nez ? Ne montre aucune émotion ! Surtout ne lui montre pas à quel point tu le trouves dérangé ! Reste impassible, il va sûrement finir par se lasser ! Eh ! Mais c'est qu'il continue en plus ! Et avec des croquettes pour chien maintenant !_

« Squalo sempaii… je peux savoir ce qu'il vous prend ? Xanxus ne vous montre pas assez son affection donc vous compensez avec des animaux imaginaires ?

- VOI ! Mêle-toi de ton chapeau la recrue !

- Justement, vous êtes en train d'agiter de la nourriture pour animal de compagnie juste devant… »

_Ne pas chercher à comprendre. Ne pas chercher à comprendre._

« Chut ! Ca va marcher ! Aller, petit petit ! Viens voir les bonnes croquettes de tonton Squalo ! Aller ! Tu sens la croquette, tu ressembles à une croquette, mais tu n'es pas une croquette ! [1] Donc viens en prendre une… petit petit …, déclara le gardien de la pluie avec une voix qui se voulait tentatrice tout en fixant le chapeau de l'illusionniste dans l'attente d'y voir jaillir un animal affamé. »

_Chercher à fuir. Chercher à fuir._

« Je crois que je vais vous laisser… amusez vous bien avec vos animaux imaginaires qui ressemblent à des croquettes… »

Fran se leva et partit d'un pas un peu moins traînant qu'a l'ordinaire vers sa chambre.

OoOoO

_Ce sont vraiment des tarés… Je crois que ça dépasse même la folie de mon maître ! Quoi que la fois où il a pété les plombs et qu'il a massacré tous les ananas d'un supermarché en leur disant « qu'ils n'étaient que de sales copies stupides sans aucune conversation et dénuées de tout intérêt » ,était peut-être encore plus bizarre que ça…_

Fran poussa un petit soupir discret. Il avait besoin de repos s'il voulait pouvoir continuer à rester impassible en toutes circonstances.

Il arriva devant la porte de sa chambre mais avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de poser la main sur la poignée, deux tirs de pistolet manquèrent de peu son épaule droite.

Il se retourna vivement pour tomber sur Xanxus, flingues pointés sur lui, en mode « Je-vais-te-faire-la-peau-sale-déchet ! ».

« Boss… je peux savoir ce qu'il vous prend ? Vous- »

Fran dut sauter sur le coté pour éviter une autre série de tirs.

« Oye ! Déchet ! Si tu veux pas crever t'as intérêt à te servir de ton arme secrète ! déclara le fils adoptif du Neuvième du Nom. »

_Il est sérieux. Je ne sais pas pourquoi il veut me buter mais il est sérieux. Bon pas le choix ! Je ne sais pas comment il connaît son existence mais je vais effectivement devoir jouer ma carte secrète ! Je voulais garder un peu plus longtemps cet atout dans ma manche mais tant pis._

« Vous ne me laissez pas le choix Boss ! »

Xanxus jubila en entendant ces paroles. Il allait gagner le pari ! Il voyait déjà tout ce qu'il allait pouvoir faire sans que les autres ne puissent rechigner ! En premier il ordonnerait à Bel de répéter plusieurs fois « Je suis un paysan inférieur à mon frère adoré que j'aime tant », puis il dirait à Lussuria de jeter toute sa collection de cadavres -la facture d'électricité commençait à revenir vraiment trop cher et cela faisait de l'argent en moins pour son bourbon-, ensuite il demanderait à Levi de- Hein ? Mais qu'est ce qu'il foutait ?

Fran s'était soudain mis à le regarder avec un air qui lui rappelait celui d'un chat roux dans il ne savait plus quel dessin animé stupide que Bel visionnait. Il fut tellement surpris qu'il ne réagit pas quand l'illusionniste rentra précipitamment dans sa chambre se mettre à l'abri. Effectivement, ça c'était une arme secrète puissante...

OoOoO

« Ushishishi, il est minuit dans moins de deux heures et vous avez tous échoué…

- VOIII ! Même si mon plan n'a pas fonctionné je suis sûr d'avoir raison ! Les croquettes n'étaient pas à son goût c'est tout ! Je savais que je n'aurais pas dû prendre saveur « saumon »… grommela le squale.

- Xanxus-sama pardonnez moi d'avoir échoué ! Mon plan était pourtant infaillible ! se mit à pleurnicher Levi en jetant des regards implorants à son Boss.

- Tch' ! Vos gueules déchets ! J'en ai rien à foutre de toute cette merde ! J'ai raison, point barre !

- Ma~ on ne saura jamais le fin mot de cette histoire… La cible s'est enfermée dans sa chambre depuis que le Boss l'a attaquée. C'est fini.

- Ushishsishi, il me reste ma chance et un prince n'abandonne jamais !

- Voi, c'est pour ça que quand t'as décidé de nous faire chier tu le fais toujours jusqu'au bout ?

- Exactement ! déclara Bel avec un grand sourire.

- Et c'est quoi ton plan déchet ?

- Oh ça ressemble un peu au vôtre Boss sauf que moi je compte vraiment le tuer. C'est beaucoup plus facile de lui enlever son chapeau s'il est mort, Ishishishishshi !

- …

- Bon et bien j'y vais ! Attendez ici manants, dans deux minutes je reviendrai, triomphant, admirer vos airs déconfits ! »

Un grand sourire sadique aux lèvres, Belphégor entra dans la chambre de Fran, avant de refermer la porte devant le petit groupe de mafieux silencieux.

OoOoO

« VOIII ! Mais qu'est ce qu'il fout ! Il est déjà minuit dix et il n'est toujours pas sorti !

- Ma~Ma~ calme toi Squ-chan, rappelle-toi de ce qu'a dit le docteur, c'est mauvais pour ta tension de t'agiter comme ça ! Ah ! Regarde le voilà ! »

En effet la porte venait de s'ouvrir et Belphégor en sortit, un immense sourire satisfait sur le visage. Il s'approcha d'eux en sautillant.

« VOI ! Qu'est qui t'a pris autant de temps ? Tu l'as vraiment tué ?

- Finalement non ! Et j'ai bien fait sinon j'aurais perdu un moment très… enrichissant ! Ishishishi ! Oh et, il n'y a absolument rien sous son chapeau et au vu des expressions que peut prendre son visage, il n'est définitivement pas un robot ! Par contre il a une tâche de naissance amusante en forme d'animal sur la fesse gauche ! déclara t'il, un sourire pervers aux lèvres. »

Un long silence suivit cette remarque.

« Euh… mais comment tu sais ça toi ? demanda Lussuria au bout d'un moment. »

Le gardien de la tempête partit d'un grand éclat de rire. Après s'être calmé, il adressa à l'assemblée un petit sourire significatif puis il les planta là en lançant à la cantonade qu'une bonne douche s'imposait après tant de sport.

Un autre lourd silence accueillit ses paroles.

« …

- …

- A votre avis, c'est quoi comme forme d'animal ? demanda Levi. »

- FIN -

[1] Lilium : C'est la phrase que prononce souvent une amie à ma sœur quand elle parle à son chat et comme ça m'a passablement traumatisée, elle s'est imposée comme une évidence à écrire là xD

Merci d'avoir lu cet OS (écrit à la base suivant l'idée que Fran aurait une calvitie, mais dont le scénario à rapidement changé pour arriver à ce résultat xD) !

N'hésitez pas à nous faire part de vos commentaires qu'ils soient positifs ou négatifs (même si on avoue avoir une nette préférence pour les positifs … xD) ou a nous donner des idées qui, qui sait, pourraient nous inspirer !


	4. Chapter 4

Petits OS en vrac

La naissance d'une étoile

Disclaimer : Tout appartient à la génialissime Akira Amano (et heureusement car s'il était de nous le manga serait au rayon yaoi avec une jolie petite indication : « pour public averti » xD)

Note : Nyaho ! Voici un nouvel (très) court O.S, qui surpasse de loin tous les autres en stupidité ! Merci beaucoup pour les reviews sur l'OS précédent ! Et merci à Luscinia pour nous avoir corrigées malgré son emploi du temps chargé. On espère qu'il vous fera sourire. Bonne lecture !

.

.

.

**B**elphégor ouvrit la porte de son immense placard. Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'il n'arrivait plus à mettre la main sur son pull rayé noir et violet favori - car oui, on pouvait penser qu'ils étaient tous identiques mais en réalité il y avait certaines nuances. Il regarda à l'intérieur et soupira... Il en avait pour des heures à fouiller là-dedans ! Mais bon, en tant que Prince, il se devait d'avoir une garde robe qui montrait qu'il avait les moyens de changer de tenue autant de fois qu'il le souhaitait, pas comme ces pauvres paysans !

Il commença par sortir les habits pliés sur les étagères : T-shirts, pulls, sous pulls, pyjamas... Puis ce fut au tour de ceux qui étaient suspendus aux cintres : vestes, chemises... Il gardait pour la fin, les boites à chaussures et trésors diverses - dont la provenance n'était pas toujours connue- qui se trouvaient tout au fond... Il y en avait une bonne vingtaine. On se serait cru dans le placard de Lussuria !

Au bout d'une heure et demie de fouillage intensif - on avait pas idée de faire subir ça à un Prince -, Belphégor regarda la montagne de vêtements sur son lit que l'on ne pouvait pas voir -parce que c'est une fic, mais surtout- à cause de l'immense tas de linge qui le recouvrait. Il fit la moue : il allait devoir tout ranger après !

Mais il ne se laissa pas abattre : son pull favori le valait bien ! Il ne restait plus qu'a fouiller dans les boites. Il y avait peu de chances qu'il y soit mais bon...

Il attrapa la première boîte qui venait. Elle semblait plutôt lourde pour sa taille. Il regarda à l'intérieur, curieux de ce qu'il avait bien pu mettre dedans auparavant. Il en ressortit plusieurs bracelets avec des poissons et des dauphins multicolores accrochés... C'était censé être le cadeau d'anniversaire de Squalo de l'année dernière... Lui qui pensait l'avoir perdu ! Il n'aurait pas besoin de dépenser de l'argent cette année, ushishi~.

Il continua l'exploration de la boîte et cette fois, il tomba sur... des bas résilles ? Il ne voulait pas savoir comment et pourquoi il les avait eu... Il fallait qu'il les jette et tout de suite, avant de ressembler à un Drag Queen ! On avait déjà Lussuria pour ça !

Il les lança derrière lui et regarda ce qu'il restait dans la boîte : une grosse chaîne en or avec un imposant pendentif en forme de B accroché dessus. _Ah... _Il ne se rappelait pas du tout avoir un jour acheté ça ! Il la passa autour du coup et se regarda dans le miroir. La lourde chaîne pendait sur son torse lui rappelant vaguement les chanteurs de certains clips stupides avec des filles en bikini, des casquettes en folie et des mecs aux muscles huilés agitant leurs mains pour un oui ou pour un non.

Il sourit. Ça lui donnait des idées !

« Yo ! Commença-t-il en prenant une posture qui se voulait arrogante et viril.

Prince the Rappeur est dans la place !

Le rythme va être classe !

Cace-dédi à tous les paysans,

Les vieux débris et les pauvres manants !

Je suis trop un génie,

Tout le monde m'applaudit !

J'ai le rythme dans la peau

Et toi plein de mes couteaux

Tu ferais mieux de laisser tomber

Si tu veux pas finir charcuté !

Vous autres prolétaires

'feriez mieux de déguerpir

Avant de subir ma colère

Ou bien pire : mon rire !

Oh yeah !

C'est Prince the Rappeur

Qui va vous faire passer un sale quart d'heure !

Et c'est reparti

Sur du ushi ushishishi~ ! »

Le prince s'arrêta satisfait. Il n'y avait pas à dire, il était vraiment doué dans tout ce qu'il entreprenait !

« VOIII ! Coupez ! Cria Squalo qui avait observé la scène discrètement avec Lussuria depuis le début.

- Ma~ c'est dans la boîte ! déclara le gardien du soleil en éteignant la caméra. »

Bel se retourna en sursautant. Son sourire disparut en un éclair. Il venait de faire ÇA devant ces paysans ? En plus, ils avaient osé filmer à son insu - et le droit à l'image alors ? - ... Sa réputation allait être ruinée...

FIN

Merci d'avoir lu cet OS qui est né d'un très très gros délire ! On s'est éclatée à écrire les rimes xD

N'hésitez pas à nous faire part de vos commentaires qu'ils soient positifs ou négatifs (même si on avoue avoir une nette préférence pour les positifs … xD) ou a nous donner des idées qui, qui sait, pourraient nous inspirer !


	5. Chapter 5

Petits OS en vrac

La joie des transports

Disclaimer : Tout appartient à la génialissime Akira Amano (et heureusement car s'il était de nous le manga serait au rayon yaoi avec une jolie petite indication : « pour public averti » xD)

Note : Nyaho ! Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews ! *o* Voici un nouvel OS sorti tout droit de nos cerveaux malades ! On espère qu'il vous plaira. Bonne lecture !

.

.

.

« **V**OI ! Putain mais c'est pas vrai ! Comment on va faire maintenant hein ? T'aurais pu réfléchir deux secondes avant de le buter !

- Ta gueule déchet ! Je fais ce que je veux ! C'était juste une merde qui méritait de crever !

- Voi ! Pourquoi tu l'as crevé d'abord ?

- Il avait pété deux bouteilles de Bourbon !

- Putain mais j'hallucine ! Tu te rends compte qu'on est dans la merde là ?

- Ma, ma~ Squ-chan, ne t'énerve pas. On va trouver une solution. Et vous boss, s'il vous plait, posez ces flingues...

- Ushishishi ! Non allez-y, tirez ! J'ai toujours voulu goûter à l'aileron de requin grillé !

- Voi, la ferme Bel ! Et franchement Luss' je vois pas comment on va faire ! L'autre enfoiré a buté le dernier chauffeur hier et le Neuvième du Nom nous a bien spécifié qu'on devait le retrouver à 15h pile au QG. Il a insisté sur l'importance de cette convocation ! Comment on va s'y rendre ? Aucun de nous ne sait conduire !

- C'est peut-être pas si difficile que ça ! Je me débrouille bien à Super Mario Kart ! Je peux essayer en vrai si vous voulez Xanxus-sama !

- 'Tain, t'es vraiment con Levi ! Tu crois vraiment que si c'était aussi simple on ne saurait pas déjà tous le faire ?

- Ushishishi ! Tu dis ça parce que t'as la haine d'avoir raté trois fois ton permis ! T'es vraiment nul !

- VOI ! J'aimerais bien t'y voir moi ! C'est pas ma faute si l'examinateur est aussi pointilleux ! Franchement, la dernière fois j'ai à peine renversé un caniche ! Ça compte pas ! Et puis bon, c'est eux qui font chier avec leurs limitations à la con aussi ! Pourquoi je devrais rouler à 50 km/h en ville d'abord ? C'est tout aussi bien à 150 !

- Ma~ C'est pas grave. Mais du coup c'est vrai que ça va être compliqué de s'y rendre. Surtout que bon, c'est pas tout près. Donc on peut exclure l'idée d'y aller à pieds.

- Il n'en était pas question de toute façon déchet ! Comme si j'allais marcher des kilomètres pour aller voir le vieux !

- Exactement ! Un prince n'a pas à marcher ! Ma royale personne ne se déplace pas comme un vulgaire paysan !

- Voi, mais on y va comment alors ? On a toujours eu un chauffeur !

- Squalo-sempaiii… Vous êtes vraiment stupide…Il suffit de prendre le métro… déclara Fran qui s'était contenté jusqu'à présent d'écouter la conversation en silence. »

Cinq paires d'yeux étonnés se tournèrent vers l'auteur de cette remarque.

« Le métro ? Tu veux dire l'espèce de train qui passe sous terre ? demanda Levi dubitatif.

- C'est un moyen de transport de paysan ça non ? Le prince refuse de se mêler à la populace !

- C'est le plus rapide... Et on a exactement trente-quatre minutes avant le rendez-vous, le trajet en métro durant vingt-cinq minutes... On a pas vraiment le temps de chercher autre chose là... En plus avec vos cerveaux, on en a pour un moment si on attend l'idée du siècle...

- Rien à foutre déchet ! C'est moi qui donne les ordres ici ok ?

- Voi ! Arrête de nous insulter l'air de rien toi ! Et ça me fait chier de le dire mais il a raison ! Aller, on y va ! On va être en retard sinon !

- Ma~ Boss ! Ça avait l'air important ! On ferait mieux d'y aller !

- Pfff, bon on y va déchet ! On va prendre cet espèce de métro !

- Voi... rassurez moi là, je suis pas le seul à avoir déjà pris le métro au moins ?

- ..., fut la réponse très éloquente du reste du petit groupe.

- VOI ! Et merde ! Ça va encore être folklorique… »

Les cinq mafieux se mirent donc en route pour atteindre la bouche de métro qui se trouvait à quelques minutes de là, suivant un squale découragé à l'avance par la suite des événements qui promettaient d'être apocalyptiques.

Après quelques minutes, ils arrivèrent devant l'entrée qui menait sous terre.

« Bon, déclara le squale. Vous me suivez ok ? C'est pas bien compliqué, mais je préfère pas prendre de risques donc vous ne faites rien par vous-même. Surtout toi Bel !

- Ushishishi ! Un prince fait ce qu'il veut !

- Ouais ben là si tu voulais bien la fermer et te tenir tranquille ça serait pas de refus. On va aller acheter les tickets, suivez-moi. »

Les six assassins se dirigèrent donc vers l'unique distributeur automatique présent pour obtenir un ticket, ne prêtant aucune attention aux regards surpris des personnes qui se trouvaient là. Ils restèrent plantés devant le distributeur, attendant que Squalo leur montre comment fonctionnait cette drôle de machine.

« Euh... Pas la peine de me fixer comme ça... Je sais pas comment on fait, avoua le squale gêné. La seule fois où j'ai pris le métro, c'est un sous-fifre qui m'avait pris mon billet.

- Tch' ! Tu sers à rien déchet !

- Voi ! J'y peux rien si d'ordinaire les missions se passent avec un chauffeur à disposition ! Et je te signale que tu sais pas non plus comment faire !

- C'est un appareil électrique non ? demanda le blond. Le plus logique serait que ce soit Levi qui s'en charge !

- Quoi ? Mais euh... Je m'en suis jamais servi ! déclara Levi paniqué. Et si ça explose ?

- C'est aussi pour ça que c'est plus logique que ça soit vous Levi-sempaii... Vous, on s'en fout si vous mourrez...

- Ma~ C'est méchant Fran ! Ne parle pas comme ça à ce pauvre Leviounet ! Et puis, il nous manquerait un peu quand même. Déjà parce que c'est le seul à savoir changer une ampoule et ensuite parce que-

- Putain ! Vos gueules déchets ! Toi, gronda Xanxus à l'intention du gardien de la foudre, récupère ces foutus billets et plus vite que ça !

- Oui Xanxus-sama ! Vous n'allez pas être déçu ! »

Et le manieur de parapluie se précipita vers la machine, enchanté de pouvoir briller devant son Boss adoré. Il lut à voix haute ce qui était inscrit sur l'écran.

« Alors, il me demande de sélectionner le type de ticket que je veux. Y en a plein de différents ! T'avais quoi toi Squalo ?

- Voi ! Parce que tu crois que j'ai fait gaffe ?

- Levi-sempaii... Il n'y a pas un truc du style aller-retour par hasard ? C'est ce qui semble le plus logique à choisir vu qu'on va devoir se taper le retour après...

- Ah si, c'est le deuxième choix ! Euh... Du coup je suppose que je dois le sélectionner mais euh... Je suis censé faire comment ? Y a juste une espèce de roulette et un bouton vert.

- La roulette sert à sélectionner son choix... Vous êtes vraiment stupide... Pour un gardien de la foudre vous n'êtes pas une lumière...

- Ah oui ! Ça marche ! Merci Fran ! Il reste plus qu'à valider.

- Ma~ Le bouton vert doit servir à sélectionner ! Appuie dessus !

- Vous êtes sur ? Non parce que-

- Bouge ton cul déchet ! On va pas rester trois ans devant ce tas de ferraille !

- Oui ! Tout de suite ! C'est fait. Euh... Il me dit de mettre les pièces dans la fente prévue à cet effet...

- Ushishishi ! C'est marrant, il ne faut pas avoir l'esprit mal placé !

- Voi ! Merci pour cette image dégueulasse Bel ! Ça doit être ici, déclara le squale en montrant un endroit sur la machine, il faut mettre combien ?

- Trois euros.

- Ben vas-y qu'est-ce que tu attends ?

- J'ai pas de sous, dit Levi penaud.

- Ça ne m'étonne pas de vous Levi-sempai... Vous saviez que sans carte bancaire et avec moins de onze euros sur vous, vous êtes considéré comme un clochard ?

- On s'en fout ! Tiens, j'ai deux pièces de deux. Ça doit rendre la monnaie ce machin... »

Levi mit les pièces dans la machine et attendit. Mais rien ne se passa.

« Euh, c'est normal ? demanda le gardien du soleil.

- Je crois pas non. C'est censé te donner le ticket... dit le squale inquiet.

- Hey ! Vous avez bientôt fini ? Y a des gens qui attendent ! pesta soudain un homme qui patientait dans la queue qui s'était formée derrière le petit groupe, inconscient du fait qu'il signait son arrêt de mort. »

Ses autres critiques moururent dans sa gorge quand les six mafieux se tournèrent d'un bloc en le fusillant du regard. Des ondes de fureur entouraient l'escouade, faisant reculer, voire fuir, les personnes présentes.

« T'as un problème déchet ? gronda Xanxus en pointant son pistolet vers l'infortuné râleur.

- Euh... je... non... je..., bégaya l'homme terrorisé.

- Ushishishi ! Si tu veux, je peux me charger de faire en sorte que tu n'attendes plus jamais, déclara Belphégor en léchant un de ses couteaux.

- Je... je suis désolé ! »

Et le pauvre homme terrifié partit en courant, sous les regards satisfaits du petit groupe. Toutes les personnes présentes s'étaient reculées, laissant un grand espace vide autour de la Varia.

« Voi ! Bon ! Pourquoi elle marche pas cette putain de machine ?

- Vous avez encore fait une connerie Levi-sempai n'est-ce-pas ? déclara d'une voix traînante Fran en se tournant vers son homologue de la foudre.

- Non ! J'ai tout fait comme il faut ! Enfin je crois... Je pourrais peut être lui balancer une petite décharge histoire de la débloquer... ?

- Je crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée, dit le squale. Il vaudrait mieux- Eh ! Non ne le fais pas ! »

Mais Levi ne prêta pas attention au gardien de la pluie et envoya une petite décharge électrique dans la machine. L'écran devint tout noir et une voix féminine au doux accent informatisé retentit.

« En raison d'une violation de l'article trois du règlement, le distributeur est hors service pour une durée de une heure trente-huit minutes. En raison d'une violation de l'article trois du règlement, le distributeur est hors service pour une durée de une heure trente-huit minutes. En raison d'une violation de l'article trois du règlement, le distributeur est hors service pour une durée de une heure trente-huit minutes...

- Voi ! Mais quel boulet !

- Ushishishi ! C'est la décharge de trop qui fait bugger le distributeur !

- ...du règlement, le distributeur est hors service pour une durée de...

- Levi-sempaiii... vous devriez vous servir de votre cerveau de temps en temps, ça changerait un peu...

- ...d'une violation de l'article trois du règlement, le distributeur est hors service pour une durée de une heure trente-huit minutes.

- Ma ! C'est désagréable ce fond sonore !

- Je suis désolé Boss ! Je ne savais pas que ça ferait ça !

- Voi ! Ben quand on sait pas, on fait pas bordel !

- En raison d'une violation de l'article trois du règlement, le distributeur...

- Putain mais elle va la fermer cette machine à la con ! Hurla Xanxus excédé. »

Hors de lui, il tira trois coups dans le distributeur qui rendit l'âme dans un grésillement. Un lourd silence s'installa. Les rares personnes encore présentes fuirent vers la sortie laissant le petit groupe seul devant le cadavre de la machine.

« Une bonne chose de faite, déclara le détenteur de la flamme de la colère très satisfait, comme si une machine pouvait me faire chier en toute impunité !

- Ushishishi, pour le coup c'est la machine qui en a chié ! Dommage qu'elle n'en ait pas profité pour chier nos billets...

- VOI ! Mais putain t'en rates pas une hein ! Le chauffeur et maintenant cette pauvre machine qui avait rien demandé !

- Oui... Surtout que Levi-sempai avait juste oublié de valider une dernière fois pour que nos tickets sortent... Indiqua Fran de son habituelle voix traînante.

- Putain mais tu pouvais pas le dire avant ? s'écria le squale en se tournant vers l'illusionniste.

- Je pouvais oui... Mais j'avais pas envie...

- Ushishishi ! Ça c'est ma petite grenouille à moi ! s'exclama Bel ravi en embrassant ladite grenouille à pleine bouche.

- Non mais j'hallucine.. Soupira Squalo blasé.

- Ma~ c'est pas grave. On vient juste de détruire un distributeur, on peut bien prendre le métro sans ticket non ? déclara Lussuria avec philosophie.

- Pas faux... Dirent d'une même voix les cinq mafieux. »

Ils se dirigèrent donc sur le quai après avoir enjambé – ou défoncé, dans le cas de Xanxus - les portiques de sécurité. Seules deux personnes patientaient, un jeune homme et une vieille dame.

Le petit groupe se mit à attendre la venue du métro.

« Au fait Squ-chan, tu sais à quelle station on descend ? demanda soudain Lussuria.

- Euh... Parce-que c'est moi qui dois savoir un truc pareil ? Voi ! C'est l'autre enchapeauté qui a proposé le métro ! C'est lui qui est censé savoir !

- C'est vraiment lâche ce que vous faites Squalo-sempaii... Rejeter la faute sur un pauvre enfant comme moi... Je ne peux pas toujours vous dire quoi faire vous savez, il faut s'émanciper un peu...

- VOI ! Enfoiré ! Je vais vraiment finir par te découper à force !

- Ushishishi, essaie seulement de l'approcher et je te transforme en poisson lune !

- Bel-sempaii... Je n'ai pas besoin de votre protection... le complexe du prince charmant ça va bien cinq minutes... Qu'est-ce que ça aurait été si vous aviez été un chevalier...

- Tais-toi ma grenouille, déclara le blond en l'enlaçant. Laisse faire le prince et attend sagement avant de m'offrir ta faveur... Et je ne me contenterai pas du mouchoir ! Ushishishi !

- Putain mais quel couple de tarés... Soupira le gardien de la pluie. Bon quelqu'un sait à quel arrêt on doit sortir ? »

Tous secouèrent négativement la tête. Le squale soupira.

« Bon je suppose qu'il n'y a plus qu'à demander...

- J'y vais, s'exclama avec enthousiasme Lussuria. »

Et sans plus attendre il se dirigea d'un pas sautillant vers le jeune homme qui lisait assis contre le mur.

« Ma~ bonjour beau gosse ! susurra-t-il d'une voix qu'il pensait sensuelle.

- Euh... bonjour, répondit le garçon très surpris par le physique de son interlocuteur qui était pour le moins ahurissant.

- C'est quoi ton petit nom mon mignon ?

- ... Ludo.

- Ma~ c'est charmant ! Au moins aussi charmant que tes beaux yeux bleus ! T'as quel âge ? demanda Lussuria en se rapprochant du jeune homme qui n'en menait pas large.

- Euh... je... vingt ans...

- Vraiment ? C'est incroyable moi aussi ! Ça te dirait un petit tour aux toilettes ? murmura-t-il en jetant un regard peu discret et appréciateur vers l'entrejambe de sa proie.

- Q-quoi ?

- VOI ! Ça suffit Lussuria ! T'étais censé demander ton chemin, pas traumatiser un gosse _beaucoup _plus jeune que toi !

- Ma~ Squa-chan ! T'es méchant ! Je suis pas si vieux ! Et puis c'est pas ma faute s'il est trop mignon ! Je le veux dans ma collection !

- Voi ! Tu vas lui foutre la paix ok ? Bon, excuse-le... Ludo c'est ça ? On veut juste savoir à quel arrêt il faut descendre pour être le plus près de l'Hôtel Kasuzame.

- Euh... à, à la station qui se nomme « dixième avenue », déclara le jeune homme en tremblant légèrement.

- Merci bien gamin. Allez viens Luss'.

- Ma~Ma~ tant pis ! A une prochaine fois beau gosse ! »

Les deux mafieux rejoignirent le reste du groupe sous le regard traumatisé du garçon et désapprobateur de la vieille dame. Quand Squalo revint se placer près de son amant, ce dernier lui mit son poing dans la figure et sans lui laisser le temps de réagir l'embrassa à pleine bouche - ce qui faillit provoquer une crise cardiaque chez la grand-mère qui était outrée devant tant de débauche, surtout dans un lieu public.

« VOI ! Je peux savoir ce que c'était ça ? Pourquoi tu m'as frappé connard ?

- Ta gueule ! T'avais qu'à pas être aussi gentil avec l'autre déchet !

- La gamin ? Tu m'as frappé parce que j'ai parlé _normalement_ avec un gosse pour lui demander un renseignement ? Putain mais ça va vraiment pas toi !

- Vous pouvez parler Squalo-sempaiii... Ce n'est pas vous qui avez détruit tout un bar il y a deux jours parce que le barman faisait de l'œil au Boss ?

- Voi ! Ça n'a rien à voir ! Le gamin ne m'a pas dragué _lui_ !

- Encore heureux. Ce déchet serait déjà mort si c'était le cas ! grogna Xanxus avec un rictus menaçant.

- ... T'es taré... déclara le squale blasé.

- Ushishishi ! Et toi t'es maso ! Vous vous complétez ! Enfin, ça ne bat pas l'association prince/grenouille bien sûr ! Un couple de vieux sado/maso ne peut pas battre un jeune prince au génie incommensurable et sa grenouille au cul d'enfer !

- Comment ça, un couple de vieux ? tiqua le gardien de la pluie.

- Vous réagissez pour vieux mais pas pour sado/maso ? Je ne savais pas que vous aviez finalement décidé d'assumer... dit Fran en penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté.

- Voi ! Je n'assume rien du tout ! Tu - »

Il fut coupé par l'arrivée du métro. Les six assassins restèrent figés à fixer l'étrange engin, ne sachant pas vraiment comment se comporter. Les portes s'ouvrirent, déversant un flot de passagers pressés sur le quai. La sonnerie de départ retentit et les portes se refermèrent devant le petit groupe qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. Ils regardèrent le métro se mettre en marche et partir, dans un silence hébété.

« Euh... C'est moi ou il est parti sans nous ? demanda Levi surpris.

- Ushishishi ! Bien observé le moustachu ! Pourquoi cette charrette électrique n'a pas attendu ma royale présence pour partir ?

- Euh... Il me semble que quand je l'ai pris on m'avait dit qu'il fallait faire vite parce que ça partait que tu sois dedans ou non...

- Putain tu pouvais pas le dire plus tôt déchet !

- Voi ! C'était y a au moins quatre ans ok ? Et puis y a marqué qu'il y en a un autre dans cinq minutes alors tu vas pas m'en chier une pendule !

- Vous servez vraiment à rien sempaii...

- Ma~ ! Il ne nous reste plus que dix-huit minutes avant le rendez-vous ! J'espère que le métro va être assez rapide ! Je peux demander si vous voulez ? demanda le gardien du soleil en jetant un coup d'œil plein d'espoir vers le jeune homme qui recula instinctivement.

- Voi ! Fous lui la paix ! On va arriver à temps j'en suis sûr ! Pas la peine de stresser...

- Tu as raison ! En plus le stress est terriblement mauvais pour la peau !

- Ushishishishi, si un jour tu as besoin d'un lifting appelle-moi ! déclara Bel en sortant ses couteaux.

- Bel-sempaiii... Quand travelo-sempai aura besoin d'un lifting vous ne voudrez plus l'approcher tellement il sera moche...

- Ah oui pas con ma grenouille !

- Ma ! C'est vraiment méchant mon petit Fran !

- PUTAIN ! Mais vous allez la fermer déchets ! Le premier qui moufte, je le crame compris ? hurla Xanxus excédé. Déjà que je dois poireauter sur ce putain de quai de merde sans alcool à portée de main pour aller voir le vieux, vous allez pas en rajouter ! »

N'étant pas suicidaires, enfin pas plus que ça, les mafieux se turent et attendirent le métro suivant. Peu de temps après, celui-ci arriva dans un crissement strident. Les portes s'ouvrirent.

Les six maffieux se précipitèrent à l'intérieur, bousculant les voyageurs qui sortaient, concentrés sur le fait qu'ils ne devaient pas se trouver à l'extérieur de l'habitacle quand les portes en barreraient l'accès. C'est avec soulagement qu'ils virent les portes se refermer derrière eux. Le compartiment était presque vide. Le métro démarra brusquement, surprenant les six assassins qui ne s'y attendaient pas. Levi tomba à la renverse, Lussuria se prit un siège dans l'estomac et les autres se rattrapèrent comme ils purent.

« VOI ! Putain mais c'est dangereux ce truc !

- Ma~ le mieux c'est de s'asseoir je pense. On sait jamais...

- Xanxus-sama, prenez ce siège ! déclara Levi après avoir épousseté le siège qu'il désignait. »

Le boss de la Varia s'installa avec son habituelle joie de vivre et fit signe à son second de s'asseoir à ses côtés. Levi se plaça en face et Lussuria se mit à sa droite. Bel et Fran se mirent deux sièges plus loin.

Le blond regardait avec curiosité - enfin, c'est ce que son attitude laissait deviner puisque ses yeux n'étaient pas visibles - ce moyen de transport de paysan. Quant à Fran, il se tenait à ses côtés, indifférent à tout ce qui l'entourait-en même temps l'inverse aurait été étonnant...

« Euh... Squ-chan, tu comprends quelque chose à ce plan ? Je capte pas où on est et où on va...

- Euh... Ben je vois où on doit descendre mais j'ai pas pensé à regarder le nom de notre station.

- Tch' ! Bravo déchets ! T'es sûr que t'as déjà pris le métro ? demanda ironiquement le possesseur de la flamme de la colère.

- VOI ! Je t'emmerde ! T'y as pas pensé non plus !

- On était à l'arrêt « Palourde »... Coupa Fran avec ennui.

- Ushishishi ! Qu'elle est forte ma grenouille ! Le prince le savait aussi bien sûr, mais il a préféré voir si vous, vous le saviez !

- Arrête de parler à la troisième personne ! Voi ! T'es pas Alain Delon !

- Bon ! Ça ne nous dit toujours pas comment fonctionne ce plan ! Ma~ c'est compliqué !

- Ben il suffit de rester sur cette voie jusqu'à la station « Little Italy » qui est dans un arrêt et de prendre ensuite la ligne 10 et dans deux stations on est arrivé, déclara Levi après un rapide coup d'œil sur le plan.

- ...

- Tu vois Fran, ça c'est une des raisons qui fait qu'il nous manquerait un peu s'il mourrait.

- Ce n'est pas faux travelo-sempaii. Comme quoi même un nuisible peut se rendre utile de temps en temps...

- Eh ! Je vous entends ! C'est vraiment pas - »

Levi fut coupé par l'arrêt du métro qui les projeta tous sur le côté. Squalo se cogna le nez dans l'épaule de son amant qui essayait tant bien que mal de se la jouer classe malgré le fait qu'il était à moitié tombé sur le siège voisin. Bel tomba sur les genoux de Fran, qui lui ne bougea pas d'un pouce.

Après quelques secondes, pendant lesquelles ils se replacèrent correctement, le métro se remit en marche.

« Bon, on va descendre au prochain arrêt. C'est comme pour monter, faut pas traîner ! dit le Squale en commençant à se placer de façon à pouvoir sortir le plus rapidement possible. Il ne l'avouerait jamais mais il éprouvait une grande hantise à l'idée de ne pas réussir à descendre à temps.

- Ushishishi, on stresse le requin ? Attention tu risques de faire des cheveux... Blancs ! Shishishishi !

- Bel- sempaii... C'était vraiment nul...

- Ah ! Le métro ralentit, on va bientôt devoir sortir ! s'exclama Lussuria en se redressant. »

Les autres se levèrent à leur tour et se placèrent devant les portes. Cette fois-ci ils se tinrent à quelque chose et l'arrêt se déroula sans aucune chute intempestive. Ils se précipitèrent dehors mais les portes se refermèrent sur le bas droit du pantalon de Fran qui se contenta de le regarder, immobile. Le métro se remit en marche et Bel eut le réflexe de couper, à l'aide d'un de ses couteaux, le pantalon de son amant un peu plus haut que la partie coincée dans la porte. Fran se retrouva donc avec le pantalon déchiré jusqu'au genou d'un côté.

« VOI ! Putain mais quel pas doué ! A la limite venant de Levi mais de toi ?

- Ushishishi ! Maintenant tout le monde peut apercevoir ta jambe magnifique !

- Ma~ ! C'est horrible Franounet ! Ta tenue est fichue ! Il faut vraiment arranger ça !

- VOI ! On a pas le temps là ! On doit aller à la ligne je sais plus quoi pour prendre ce putain de métro !

- Mais enfin Squ-chan, il ne va pas rester comme ça le pauvre !

- On verra ce qu'on, enfin ce que _tu_ pourras faire quand on sera sur le bon quai ! »

Ils se rendirent donc sans difficulté sur la bonne ligne grâce au sens de l'orientation inattendu de Levi. Ils avaient deux minutes d'attente avant le prochain passage. Lussuria en profita pour arranger la tenue de l'illusionniste qui se retrouva dans un short en cuir moulant car Lussuria avait déclaré que le seul moyen pour avoir une symétrie parfaite, ce qui était essentiel sur cet uniforme, était de découper des deux côtés le pantalon. Belphégor se mit à bouder car il trouvait cette tenue beaucoup trop sexy pour _sa_ grenouille. Sûr qu'avec cette tenue qui soulignait la finesse de ses jambes pâles et sa silhouette élancée il allait se faire violer par un autre que lui. Fran lui, se contentait de se tenir auprès de son amant qui ronchonnait, totalement indifférent à la situation.

Le métro arriva et le petit groupe monta dans la rame, moins stressé que la première fois, ayant compris à peu près comment cela se passait. Ils s'assirent un peu à l'écart des quelques personnes qui se trouvaient elles aussi dans la rame.

« Bon, deux arrêts et normalement on arrive juste devant l'hôtel. Il nous reste un peu moins de dix minutes. Je pense que c'est faisable.

- Ça a intérêt à l'être ! Renchérit Xanxus.

- Beeel-seeempaiii... Je vous prierais d'arrêter de me coller comme vous le faites... C'est gênant, pas pratique et vous avez l'air stupide... enfin plus que d'habitude...

- La ferme grenouille ! Tu n'es pas en droit de me donner des ordres, ushishi ! Répondit le prince tout en resserrant sa prise.

- Bon... Puisque c'est comme ça, c'est abstinence pendant une semaine...

- Quoi ?

- Sur ce, je vais m'asseoir plus loin... » annonça Fran en guise de conclusion.

Belphégor resta interdit face au comportement rebelle de sa grenouille chérie et préféra ne rien dire. Déjà qu'il avait gagné une semaine d'abstinence, il n'allait pas trop chercher non plus ! Sa grenouille pouvait être une vraie sadique quand elle voulait. Il se vengerait au retour. Quand à Fran, il alla s'asseoir dans la rame suivante -il fallait minimum ça pour que son amant le laisse tranquille-, sur un siège entre deux jeunes hommes. Au moins, là, il aurait la paix... Ou pas.

« Sympa le chapeau, commenta le jeune homme à sa droite en souriant, c'est original.

-...

- En plus, continua-t-il en détaillant de haut en bas Fran, c'est mignon sur toi ! Dis-moi, tu t'appelles comment ?

- Ma grand-mère m'a dit de ne jamais parler à des inconnus... dit Fran de son habituelle voix traînante sans accorder un regard à son voisin.

- Je vois... Moi c'est Ivan !

- Eh ! Arrête de draguer, dit le jeune homme à sa gauche en rigolant. Tu devrais faire attention à lui, un vrai play-boy je vous jure ! Ha ha !

- Hey ! Dis pas n'importe quoi Gian ! Allez, quoi, juste ton nom... S'il te plaît.

- Vous n'allez pas me stalker après alors... ?

- Hein ? Bien sûr que non !

- Ni m'agresser ?

- Q-quoi ?

- Ou alors, tenter de m'attoucher ?

- N-n'importe quoi !

- Ou bien pire : me violer...

- Ha ha ha ha ! T'es vraiment marrante toi ! s'exclama le jeune homme nommé Gian.

- Marrante ?

- Ben oui "marrante". Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- T'es pas une fille ? Demanda le jeune homme à sa gauche.

- Non... annonça Fran avec son enthousiasme habituel.

- Ah... Heiiiin ? T'es sérieux ? Avec des jambes comme ça ! On me la fait pas à moi !

- Vous voulez qu'on aille vérifier ? Vous allez voir, monsieur éléphant est très surprenant...

- Et après, c'est moi qu'on traite de pervers... déclara Ivan en souriant largement.

- Non, c'est bon, je te crois. Mais tu sais, avec une tenue comme ça, commença l'autre en montrant du doigt la tenue - terriblement sexy - de Fran, tu risques vraiment de te faire agresser par des gens avec des pensées pas très... catholiques ha ha.

- Des gens comme vous non ?

- Ha ha, oui - Eh ! Mais non ! Voyons !

- Allez, comment est-ce que tu t'appelles ? insista Ivan.

- La ferme Ivan, tu vois bien qu'il ne veut pas te parler ! Mais dis-moi, tu prends le métro seul ? C'est pas hyper prudent. Surtout avec ton physique d'androgyne sexy !

- Non... Les autres sont dans le wagon d'à côté.

- Ah... Et pourquoi tu n'es pas avec eux alors ? demanda le dénommé Gian, curieux.

- Parce qu'ils se font toujours remarquer, qu'ils sont incroyablement stupides et qu'ils sont de véritables catastrophes ambulantes...

- Je vois... Et sinon, tu sors avec quelqu'un en ce moment ? Tenta Ivan.

- Pourquoi vous voulez savoir ça ? Questionna Fran qui commençait vraiment à en avoir marre, surtout qu'il faisait un véritable effort pour parler autant. Les autres seraient surpris de le voir aussi loquace.

- Par curiosité, rien de plus !

- Bon, alors oui je suis avec quelqu'un...

- Oh... soupira Ivan déçu. Et elle est comment cette personne ?

- Possessive, psychopathe, prête à tout pour me mettre dans son lit, hum... sadique aussi. Et elle essaye tout le temps de découper les gens... répondit-il tranquillement.

- Haha ! Ca me rappelle Giulio ! s'esclaffa Gian. Sauf que lui il est nécrophile en plus !

- Ha… ça, on en a un autre, chez nous…

- Euh... Pourquoi tu restes avec elle alors ? reprit Ivan.

- Hum... Parce qu'elle ne peut rien faire sans moi. Déclara Fran comme si c'était une évidence.

- Je suis quand même jaloux ! Bref, tu ne veux toujours pas nous dire ton nom ? Insista Ivan. Allez quoi, avec tout ce que tu nous as dit, ton nom à côté c'est ri-

- VOIIIII ! FRAAAN ! Magne-toi ! On va descendre ! Gueula - car ce n'était plus crier à ce stade - Squalo.

- Oui, mon commandant, j'arrive... soupira la grenouille en se levant sans plus accorder d'attention aux deux jeunes hommes.

- Hoy les déchets ! Bougez-vous ou je vous crame ! râla Xanxus qui était arrivé juste après le Squale.

- Ishishishi, couché poisson !

- La ferme Bel' !

- Aaaah ! Ma grenouille ! Cria Belphégor en serrant Fran dans ses bras. Encore à jouer les rebelles ?

- Lâchez-moi Bel'-sempaii, vous me faites mal...

- Et t'auras encore plus mal ce soir si tu continues à te plaindre, ushishi, maintenant je te lâche plus ! Et vous les deux paysans, si vous regardez encore une fois les magnifiques jambes de MA grenouille, je vous crève les yeux ! »

Les portes s'ouvrirent et le petit groupe descendit. Ils se dirigèrent vers la sortie, soulagés que cette épreuve soit enfin finie.

« -Métro, c'est trop ! Métro, c'est trop ! Assis, debout ! Métro, c'est trop ! Métro, c'est beaucoup trop ! Métro, c'est trop ! [1] se mit à chantonner Belphégor en sautillant autour du petit groupe.

- Voi ! Ta gueule Bel !

- Bel sempaii… en plus de chanter faux, vous chantez des vieux tubes ringards…

- Ma~ On se calme tout le monde. Je vois l'hôtel ! Il n'y a qu'à traverser la rue. Il nous reste encore deux-trois minutes. On est dans les temps c'est bon !

- Tch' ! J'espère que ça vaut le coup d'avoir subi tout ça ! grogna Xanxus en commençant à traverser la rue suivi par ses subordonnés.

- Oui… surtout que j'ai perdu un pantalon et que j'ai dû supporter de me faire aborder par deux types pas très nets… déclara Fran.

- QUOI ? Qui a osé draguer ma petite grenouille personnelle ! Hurla le prince en sortant ses couteaux. Où ils sont ? J'vais les découper ces sales gueux !

- Bel sempaii… rangez ça… ça serait dommage de se faire embarquer par la police après tout ça… et de toute manière ils ne sont plus là… alors arrêtez la crise de jalousie…

- Voi ! La ferme vous deux ! On va rentrer dans l'hôtel donc vous la bouclez ! Et toi Fran, évite de faire exprès de rendre jaloux l'autre taré ! Je sais que ça te plait mais là on a un peu autre chose à foutre ! »

Après deux minutes d'attente, ils furent introduits dans la suite du Neuvième qui les accueillit avec un franc sourire, assis derrière un large bureau style Louis XVI.

« - Bonjour à tous. Comment vas-tu mon cher Xanxus?

- Tch' ! Abrége le vieux ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Tu es beaucoup trop pressé comme toujours, soupira le boss Vongola. Enfin, je suppose que je ne peux rien y faire. Bien si je vous ai fait venir c'est pour vous parler du petit incident d'hier. C'est le troisième chauffeur en deux mois que vous liquidez. Je tiens à ce qu'une telle chose ne se reproduise plus. Vous n'avez pas idée de la montagne de papiers et de chèques que ça entraîne. Je vous préviens, à partir de maintenant, vous aurez droit au maximum à un chauffeur par an. Bien, ceci étant dit, un chauffeur se tient à votre disposition devant votre manoir, prêt à servir. C'est tout, vous pouvez disposer. Oh et Xanxus, n'oublie pas de bien manger ta dose de fruits et légumes par jour ! Je ne voudrais pas que tu aies des carences !

- ….

- Voi, vous déconnez là pas vrai ? demanda le squale dépité. On est venu que pour ça ? Mais pourquoi vous ne nous avez pas téléphoné ?

- Téléphoner ? Ha oui, ç'aurait été une possibilité. Bah, ça vous a fait faire une petite balade, dit-il en haussant les épaules, sur ce j'ai du travail, vous pouvez disposer. »

Et ils furent mis dehors sans autre forme de procès. Les portes se refermèrent derrière eux dans un bruit sourd les laissant interloqués dans le couloir. Un lourd silence dans lequel planaient des envies de meurtre s'installa. Un jour, c'est sûr, ils tueraient ce sale vioque sadique !

« - Métro c'est trop ! Métro c'est trop ! se mit a fredonner doucement Belphégor.

- La ferme Bel ! Crièrent les cinq mafieux en cœur. »

FIN

[1] Chanson du groupe Téléphone « Métro c'est trop »

Merci d'avoir lu cet O.S !

Pour la petite histoire, l'idée nous est venue parce que, quand nous sommes allées à la Japan Expo Sud, nous avons pris le métro en compagnie de gens cosplayés. Nous avons pu voir entre autres un magnifique cosplay de Fran, assis tranquillement dans le métro ! C'est donc tout naturellement qu'après un gros délire, l'idée de cette fic' est venue xD

Oh et les personnages avec qui Fran converse sont inspirés d'un jeu yaoi qui parle également de mafieux nommé "Lucky Dog".

N'hésitez pas à nous faire part de vos commentaires qu'ils soient positifs ou négatifs (même si on avoue avoir une nette préférence pour les positifs … xD) ou a nous donner des idées qui, qui sait, pourraient nous inspirer !


	6. Chapter 6

Petits OS en vrac

Babysitting

Disclaimer : Tout appartient à la génialissime Akira Amano (et heureusement car s'il était de nous le manga serait au rayon yaoi avec une jolie petite indication : « pour public averti » xD)

Note : Nyaho ! Merci beaucoup pour les reviews sur le chapitre précédent ! On espère que celui-ci vous plaira. Bonne lecture !

.

.

.

.

**S**qualo s'étira lentement et se redressa, les cheveux en bataille, aveuglé par les rayons du soleil qui frappaient aux carreaux. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à son réveil. Dix heures cinq du matin. Le squale étouffa un bâillement. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas autant dormi. D'habitude il y avait toujours quelqu'un pour le déranger. Un Belphégor à la recherche d'un jouet, un Lussuria paniqué d'avoir encore mit le feu au four ou encore un Xanxus déchaîné en manque de sexe. Il ferma les yeux et laissa le soleil lui dévorer le visage. Un tel moment de calme était vraiment rare dans le manoir, il fallait en profiter. Surtout qu'avec la chance qu'il avait, le répit serait de courte durée...

Il ouvrit tranquillement la porte de sa chambre dans le but d'aller voir en cuisine s'il ne restait pas quelque chose à grignoter, et s'arrêta net en voyant ce qui se trouvait devant lui.

Un très jeune enfant -peut-être âgé de cinq ou six ans- le regardait en souriant. Il avait de grands yeux bleus et de grandes boucles brunes encadraient son visage poupon. Il portait un costume, visiblement fait sur-mesure et un lapin blanc en peluche était posé sur son épaule.

Ils se regardèrent pendant un moment, curieux tous les deux, puis le petit garçon se précipita sur le gardien de la pluie et lui fit un câlin.

« - B'jour monsieur ! Je suis Gian. Merci de vous occuper de moi aujourd'hui ! s'exclama-t-il avec bonne humeur d'une petite voix aigüe. »

Le squale eut un petit rire nerveux. Quand il disait que la chance allait rapidement tourner...

Il se dégagea de l'étreinte de l'enfant et le fixa un long moment en silence. Qu'est-ce qu'un gosse faisait là ? C'était sûrement un rêve ! Oui, c'était ça ! C'était juste un rêve. Rassuré par cette pensée, le squale recula et referma sa porte au nez du garçonnet. Bon, il ne s'était rien passé. Il devait encore avoir l'esprit embrumé par le sommeil. Sa journée n'allait surement pas encore battre des records de bizarreries. Aucun môme ne se tiendrait devant la porte quand il sortirait.

Il rouvrit la porte en grand et fit la grimace en constatant que le gamin était toujours là, à attendre sagement. Et merde ! C'était bien la réalité...

« - Qu'est-ce que tu fous là gamin ? Ils sont où, tes parents ? demanda le squale qui fixait toujours l'enfant sans bouger.

- Papa est occupé, alors le gentil papi m'a dit de venir ici pour que vous vous occupiez de moi, répondit l'enfant timidement. On va jouer ?

- Le gentil papi ? Oh putain ! Ne me dites pas que... VOI ! XANXUS ! QU'EST CE QUE TON VIEUX A FOUTU ENCORE ? »

Le gardien de la pluie intima au dénommé Gian de le suivre et partit d'un pas décidé à la recherche de son boss pour lui demander des explications. Alors qu'il allait arriver aux appartements de Xanxus, Lussuria l'intercepta.

« - Ma~ Squa-chan, tu l'as retrouvé ! Je le cherchais partout ! Alors mon petit poussin, on s'était perdu ? »

L'enfant se précipita derrière Squalo pour se cacher et se contenta de fixer le gardien du soleil avec crainte.

« - VOI ! Mais putain c'est quoi ce bordel ?

- Ah oui, c'est vrai, tu n'es pas au courant. Ma~ Il y a dix minutes le Neuvième du Nom est arrivé et nous a demandé de nous occuper de ce charmant petit chérubin jusqu'à ce soir. Tu me connais, j'ai été ravi ! Mais bizarrement Gian -oui parce qu'il s'appelle Gian- semble avoir peur de moi pour je ne sais quelle raison, déclara Lussuria légèrement déçu. Enfin, quand le Neuvième a dit ça, Xanxus est parti s'enfermer dans sa chambre en nous ordonnant de nous occuper de ce "mini déchet" et Bel et Fran sont partis en disant qu'ils n'aimaient pas les gosses. Tu te rends compte ? Traiter ainsi un si mignon petit ange ! Du coup, je suis monté pour lui chercher de quoi jouer en demandant à Levi de le surveiller en attendant ; mais quand je suis revenu, Gian avait disparu. Ma~ Je suis soulagé que tu l'aies trouvé Squ-chan !

- Voi ! Mais putain, pourquoi on doit s'occuper d'un gosse ? On est pas baby-sitters merde !

- Ma~ surveille ton langage devant lui voyons ! Et je ne sais pas pourquoi on le garde moi ! J'ai pas demandé !

- Et ben t'aurais dû, voi ! Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire de lui maintenant hein ?

- On joue ? intervint d'une voix timide Gian qui s'était tenu tranquille jusque-là.

- Mais bien sur, mon chou ! s'exclama Lussuria en frappant dans ses mains. Que dirais-tu de jouer à un, deux, trois soleil avec tonton Lussuria et tonton Squalo ?

- _Tonton Squalo_ ? s'étrangla le squale. Et puis quoi encore ! Je t'interdis de m'appeler comme ça le môme, pigé ?

- Oui monsieur, dit l'enfant en souriant timidement. Alors on joue à un, deux, trois soleil ?

- Voi ! Pas question ! Vous faites ce que vous voulez, mais moi, je me casse !

- Voyons Squ-chan tu ne peux pas l'abandonner, le pauvre chaton !

- Je vais me gêner, tiens ! »

Mais alors qu'il allait tourner les talons, une petite main vint s'agripper à son pantalon. Il se retourna et sentit son cœur se fendiller devant l'air peiné de Gian. Celui-ci avait les larmes aux yeux et sa bouche tremblotait. L'épéiste soupira. Il était vraiment trop gentil...

« - Voi, c'est bon, je joue, déclara-t-il sans entrain. Mais juste un peu !

- Merci monsieur Squalo ! déclara l'enfant, le visage rayonnant. »

Et ils partirent tous les trois dans le jardin, attrapant au passage Levi qui ne rechigna pas trop à venir avec eux –après tout, son boss adoré leur avait demandé de s'occuper du gamin.

S'ensuivirent près de deux longues heures à jouer à ce jeu épuisant, sous un soleil de plomb. Levi était particulièrement doué à ce jeu –parce qu'il « avait l'habitude d'attendre sans bouger les ordres de son Boss » d'après lui- contrairement à Squalo qui n'arrivait jamais à rester immobile plus de quelques secondes.

Si les trois adultes montraient des signes de fatigue, le petit Gian, lui, courait dans tous les sens, ravi.

« - Voi ! Ça fait deux heures qu'on fait ça ! J'en plein le cul là !

- Squ-chan ! Ton langage !

- Tu dis ça parce que tu perds tout le temps, affirma Levi avec suffisance.

- VOI ! Même pas vrai d'abord ! Et puis, c'est bon là, vous avez pas besoin de moi ! Faut que j'aille voir Xanxus en plus !

- C'est ton amoureux ? demanda Gian, plein de candeur.

- Q-quoi ? s'exclama Squalo en s'étranglant. M-mais pas du tout !

- Bien sûr que non ! s'écria Levi outré. Le Boss mérite mieux !

- VOI ! Comment ça, il mérite mieux ? T'as un problème connard ?

- Ma~ ! Stop ! Pas devant le petit ! Hum, écoute Gian, ce ne sont pas des choses à demander d'accord ? Tiens ! Regarde il est midi. Tu as faim ?

- Un peu oui !

- Qu'est-ce que tu dirais de venir nous aider à faire à manger ?

- Voi ! Ah, parce qu'on doit en plus lui faire à manger ?

- Ben aujourd'hui, les domestiques sont en congé et la seule bouffe qui reste c'est un coq au rhum… on peut pas lui donner ça, il est trop jeune pour goûter à l'alcool !

- Mouais… on voudrait pas en faire un deuxième Xanxus…

- Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais cuisiner un truc avec les restes !

- C'est justement ça qui nous inquiète, marmonna Levi. »

Ils se dirigèrent vers la cuisine. Levi réussit à leur fausser compagnie mais Squalo ne put se défiler car l'enfant lui tenait fermement la main.

« - Bon bon ! s'exclama Lussuria ravi. C'est parti ! Tu veux quoi, mon canard en sucre ?

- Des coquillettes au jambon !

- Très bien ! Tu m'aides Squ-chan bien sûr ! On va bien s'amuser, vous allez voir !

- Youpi… s'exclama le squale sans aucune motivation. »

Ils se mirent donc à cuisiner sous les directives de Lussuria. Enfin, cuisiner… à faire cuire des pâtes. Heureusement que le gamin n'était pas difficile ! C'était le seul plat –à part les œufs- qu'ils réussissaient à faire une fois sur deux. Il n'y avait plus qu'à espérer que cette fois ci serait celle où ils s'en sortiraient…

Gian se tenait tranquillement assis sur une chaise pendant que Squalo s'évertuait à empêcher le gardien du soleil de rajouter divers ingrédients « pour rendre tout ça meilleur ».

Au bout de dix minutes, Lussuria déclara que tout était prêt –même s'il déplorait qu'on lui ait interdit de rajouter quelques petites choses pour relever un peu le goût.

Mais quand ils se retournèrent, l'enfant avait disparu.

« - Voi ! Mais c'est pas vrai ! Il est passé où, le gosse ?

- Ma~ ! Il faut le retrouver ! Imagine qu'il dérange Xanxus ou pire, qu'il tombe sur Bel !

- Mouais ben ça serait pas forcément une grosse perte…

- Squ-chan ! s'écria le boxeur outré.

- Voi, c'est bon, je plaisantais… mais bon, merde aussi ! Il pensait à quoi le vieux quand il nous l'a confié ? »

Ils se mirent à la recherche de Gian. Au bout de trois minutes, ils découvrirent dans l'aile ouest sa peluche lapin – Bichou de son prénom- devant les appartements de Belphégor. Les deux mafieux pâlirent. Pourvu que ce psychopathe de Bel ne lui ait pas fait du mal !

Ils se précipitèrent à l'intérieur et se figèrent devant la vision plutôt… singulière qui s'offrait à eux.

Fran se trouvait assis en tailleur sur le lit, le torse nu, le haut de son pantalon déboutonné laissant voir le début de son caleçon vert sombre. Quelques suçons étaient visibles sur sa peau pâle et une trace de morsure ornait son épaule gauche. Debout près de lui se trouvait Bel, vêtu seulement d'un caleçon rayé noir et violet, une menotte pendant à son poignet droit. Mais le plus surprenant était qu'il ébouriffait les cheveux du petit Gian qui riait à gorge déployée.

« - Ushishishi ! Ben alors, on rentre sans frapper ! Quelle impolitesse !

- VOI ! C'est quoi ce bordel ! Vous pourriez vous habiller un peu plus merde ! Y'a un gamin ici !

- Comme si cela pouvait encore vous choquer Squalo-sempai… je sais que vous n'assumez pas de vieillir et d'avoir déjà les cheveux blancs, mais vous appeler vous-même « gamin » ça va un peu loin…

- Voi ! Je parlais pas de moi connard !

- Langage Squ-chan !

- Ushishishi ! Quelle vulgarité ! Mes royales oreilles saignent devant ces mots grossiers ! déclara Bel en s'allongeant sur le lit. Vous voulez quoi au fait ? On était un peu occupé là…

- Ma~ on cherchait Gian. Eh mais attendez, vous n'étiez pas en train de le faire devant lui ? s'écria Lussuria scandalisé.

- Faire quoi ? demanda le prince en feignant de ne pas comprendre.

- Le gentil monsieur à la couronne m'expliquait juste à quoi il jouait avec le monsieur au chapeau rigolo ! déclara Gian en souriant en toute innocence.

- QUOI ? s'écrièrent en cœur les gardiens de la pluie et du soleil, choqués.

- Oui, oui ! Je me baladais et j'ai entendu des bruits bizarres. Quelqu'un poussait des petits cris et semblait avoir du mal à respirer, alors je suis entré pour voir ! se mit à expliquer l'enfant sous le regard amusé de Bel, indifférent de Fran et horrifié des deux autres. Il y avait juste le monsieur blond qui embrassait l'autre monsieur sur le lit. Et quand je leur ai demandé à quoi ils jouaient, le monsieur blond a dit qu'ils s'amusaient à faire des choses pas très catholiques. Mais vous êtes arrivés avant qu'il m'explique donc je sais toujours pas qu'est-ce que c'est comme jeu !

- Bel ! Fran ! s'indigna le boxeur, vous n'avez vraiment aucune morale !

- Ushishishi, mais on a jamais prétendu le contraire !

- Et puis réfléchissez un peu sempaiii… vous voulez en faire un deuxième Levi ? Ne toujours pas savoir, à vingt-deux ans, ce qu'est une fel-

- Stop ! Ma ! Vous êtes vraiment des malades ! Allez viens Gian mon roudoudou, allons manger.

- D'accord, déclara le gamin tout sourire. Mais ça veut dire quoi faire des choses pas très catholiques alors ?

- Euh…hum, tu verras quand tu seras plus grand okay ? dit Lussuria gêné.

- Voi, mieux ! Demande au « gentil papi » de tout t'expliquer en détail, s'exclama Squalo en souriant sadiquement. Et surtout, insiste bien, il doit tout t'expliquer !

- Squ-chan ! T'abuses !

- Il l'a bien cherché, le vieux ! Ça lui apprendra à nous refiler un mouflet !

- Ushishishi ! Bonne idée le sushi ! Comme quoi, à force de me côtoyer, tu finis par devenir pas si stupide que ça !

- Bel sempaii… c'est le contraire… à force de vous côtoyer, il est devenu encore plus stupide…

- Ma~ arrêtez un peu ! Allez viens mon lapin, allons manger, ça va refroidir. Et toi Squ-chan, viens avec nous.

- Voi ! Et pourquoi je devrais venir d'abord ? J'ai déjà donné toute la matinée !

- S'il vous plait monsieur, quémanda l'enfant, des larmes au bord des yeux, ne m'abandonnez pas tout seul avec l'autre monsieur…

- V-voi… bon… d'accord… mais juste pour un moment alors…

- Youpi ! A table ! »

Lussuria et Gian partirent d'un pas guilleret vers la cuisine, suivis d'un Squalo qui traînait des pieds. Le jeune garçon mangea avec appétit, babillant avec enthousiasme pendant que les deux gardiens mangeaient tranquillement leur coq au rhum. A un moment, Levi passa récupérer de la nourriture pour lui et pour son Boss, puis ce fut le tour de Fran de venir chercher à manger pour son amant et lui. Il jeta sans un mot un livre devant le squale et repartit sans attendre une quelconque réaction. Intrigué, l'épéiste le prit et lut le titre : « Comment s'occuper d'un enfant quand on est un assassin sans aucunefibre maternelle pour les nuls ». Une veine apparut sur son front. Cette sale grenouille lui paierait ça plus tard. D'ailleurs, il se demandait bien pourquoi l'illusionniste possédait ce bouquin… pourvu que ce ne soit pas dans l'idée d'éduquer une prochaine hypothétique progéniture… le mélange prince dérangé et grenouille indifférente serait beaucoup trop dangereux ! Il avait des sueurs froides rien que d'y penser !

« C'était très bon merci ! s'exclama Gian quand il eut fini son assiette. On joue maintenant ?

- Voi ! Mais ça fait même pas une minute que t'as posé ta fourchette ! T'es pas censé faire la sieste toi en plus ?

- La sieste, c'est pour les bébés ! Je suis trop grand pour la faire ! Parfois, tu es un peu bête tonton Squalo...

- Quoi ? Ne m'appelle pas comme ça le lilliputien ! Et pour ta gouverne, il n'y a pas d'âge limite pour faire la sieste ! De temps en temps, si on me fout la paix - c'est-à-dire très rarement - j'en fais une.

- Oui, mais ça, c'est parce que t'es vieux !

- VOI ! Mais je suis pas vieux bordel de merde !

- Squ-chan surveille ton langage !

- Ouais ouais ! C'est bon Luss' j'ai compris...

- Bon, on joue ? demanda Gian qui commençait à s'impatienter.

- Ma~ Tu veux jouer à quoi trésor ?

- Euh… on joue au chevalier !

- Voi, c'est quoi ça encore ? demanda l'épéiste, résigné à s'occuper du gamin jusqu'au retour de son père.

- Ben je suis le chevalier, le monsieur coloré fait le vilain monstre et toi la princesse à délivrer !

- VOI ! Pourquoi c'est moi la princesse ?

- Ma~ ! Pourquoi je suis le monstre ? C'est moi qui devrais être la princesse !

- Ben c'est plus logique comme ça c'est tout ! Bon alors la princesse, elle a été enlevée par le méchant monstre qui veut la manger et moi je suis un noble chevalier et pis je me bats contre le monstre et je récupère la princesse ! On y va ! »

Il fut décidé que la princesse était retenue prisonnière dans la pièce d'à côté. Squalo s'installa donc paisiblement dans un fauteuil et attendit que son « prince » vienne le sauver. Le rôle de la princesse n'était pas si mal tout compte fait…

Lussuria, lui, par contre, dut subir les assauts de Gian qui était rentré complètement dans le jeu et qui s'acharnait vraiment à tuer le « vilain monstre ».

Au bout de dix minutes à tabasser le gardien du soleil, Gian triompha, grâce à un habile coup bien placé, et partit, très fier de lui, en quête de sa belle, laissant un pauvre Lussuria au sol, des larmes de douleur au bord des yeux.

Le jeune garçon se planta fièrement devant Squalo et lui tendit la joue.

« J'ai vaincu le monstre ! Maintenant tu dois me faire un bisou sur la joue pour me montrer ton amour !

- Voi ! Ça va pas non ! Je vais pas embrasser un gamin !

- Mais euh ! J'ai tué le monstre ! J'veux mon bisou ! déclara Gian en se mettant à bouder.

- Voi ! Pas question !

- Ma~ Squ-chan ! Fais lui un bisou enfin ! C'est rien du tout ! Et puis t'inquiète, tu ne seras pas infidèle au Boss en faisant ça !

- Quoi ? s'exclama le gardien de la pluie légèrement embarrassé. Mais ça n'a aucun rapport ! C'est juste que je suis pas sa mère ! Ce genre de truc, très peu pour moi, merci !

- Je veux mon bisou du vainqueur ! se mit à sangloter l'enfant en s'accrochant aux jambes du Squale ».

Squalo se passa une main sur la nuque, décontenancé par les pleurs du jeune garçon. C'était compliqué comme bestiole, ces choses-là ! Il n'avait jamais envisagé d'avoir un enfant un jour - après tout, en plus d'être un assassin et donc de ne pas vraiment correspondre à ce qu'on pourrait appeler « un père idéal », il était l'amant de son Boss : niveau descendance c'était déjà mal barré...- mais là c'était sûr, il n'aurait jamais de gosse !

Après un bref soupir, il déposa rapidement un baiser sur le front de Gian avant de lui ébouriffer les cheveux. L'enfant arrêta de pleurer immédiatement et sourit triomphalement à l'épéiste.

« Voi ! Ça va maintenant, t'es content ? demanda le squale en bougonnant, sentant bien qu'il avait été manipulé.

- Ouiiii ! On joue à quoi maintenant ?

- Encore ? Mais putain ça se repose jamais ces trucs là ou quoi ? Il est où le bouton off ?

- Squ-chan ! Surveille-

- Ton langage ! Voi je sais !

- Alors on joue ?

- Je passe ! J'ai déjà donné ! Va plutôt voir tonton Levi et joue avec lui. Il faut vraiment que j'aille voir Xanxus là !

- Naaaan ! Je veux jouer avec toi ! Le monsieur moustachu, il est pas drôle ! Et pis, si t'es fatigué, on peut faire un jeu calme !

-Squ-chan allons ! Tu peux bien rester encore un peu ! Et puis de toute façon le Boss ne veut voir personne ! Même toi, il te laissera pas entrer ! »

Squalo ferma les yeux quelques secondes pour échapper à la vision de Lussuria et de Gian le suppliant. Pas que la vision du boxeur le regardant avec les yeux du chat Potté lui faisait quelque chose, mais bizarrement, l'air suppliant du gamin lui ôtait toute force de protestation. C'était fou comme il arrivait à le faire plier à sa volonté d'un simple regard ou d'un tremblement des lèvres.

Il laissa passer encore quelques secondes puis hocha la tête avec résignation pour monter qu'il acceptait de jouer encore un peu avec eux - parce que mine de rien, Lussuria s'éclatait aussi !

Un grand cri de joie s'éleva et Gian lui attrapa fermement la main en l'entraînant dans le jardin, suivi d'un gardien du soleil tout excité.

« On pourrait jouer à la balle au prisonnier ? demanda Gian enthousiaste.

- Ma~ Bien sûr mon petit sucre d'orge ! Mais on n'est que trois, je ne pense pas que ça sera suffisant ! Tu ne veux pas plutôt jouer à la poupée ? J'en ai plein, grandeur nature ! Bon elles sont un peu froides mais si on les met au soleil, on pourra faire plein de choses intéressantes !

- VOI ! MAIS T'ES MALADE ? Et tu critiques mon langage ?

- Ben quoi ? C'est à son âge que j'ai commencé à jouer à la poupée !

- ... ça explique pas mal de choses...

- Non j'veux pas ! La poupée, c'est pour les filles d'abord ! On joue à la balle au prisonnier ! On a qu'à demander au monsieur moustachu, au monsieur blond et au monsieur au chapeau de grenouille !

- Ma~ je ne suis pas sûr qu'ils acceptent... enfin je vais aller leur demander, mon caneton ! »

Lussuria partit en courant à la recherche d'éventuels joueurs. A la grand surprise de Squalo il revint rapidement, suivi de Levi, Bel et Fran. Gian souriait, ravi.

« Voi ! Je pensais pas que vous viendriez ! Surtout toi Bel !

- Ushishishi, je me suis dit que ça te ferait chier que j'accepte ! Et comme ça, tu me dois une faveur !

- Ma~ c'est ce que tu dis toujours au début Bel, mais au final, jouer avec nous, ça t'éclate !

- Faux le travelo ! Ushishishi, moi ce qui m'éclate, c'est de l'éclater lui ! ricana le prince en pointant du doigt Squalo, un sourire sadique ornant son visage.

- Bon, on fait les équipes ? s'impatienta Gian.

- Je suis avec ma grenouille ! Et contre Squalo !

- Bel sempaiii... ne décidez pas pour moi...

- Voi ! De toute façon, j'aurais refusé d'être avec toi ! Gian, va avec eux d'accord ? C'est plus prudent pour ta survie que tu sois dans le même camp que ce psychopathe...

- D'accord ! Donc tu seras avec monsieur moustache et monsieur coloré ! On joue maintenant !

- Ushishishi, c'est quoi les règles ?

- Bel sempaii... vous ne connaissez vraiment rien à la vie, n'est-ce pas ? Vous n'avez pas eu d'enfance ou quoi...

- Comme si je jouais à des jeux de paysan quand j'étais enfant !

- C'est très simple ! se mit à expliquer Gian, un terrain, deux camps, deux prisons. Celui qui se fait toucher par le ballon va en prison !

- Attend voir là ! Tu tires dans la tronche de ton adversaire, tu l'exploses et c'est la victime qui va en taule ? Ushishishi, cool ce jeu !

- Et pour sortir, continua le jeune garçon, il faut attraper le ballon et toucher un adversaire. Aller on joue ! »

Ils se mirent donc en position. Gian avait la balle mais hésitait sur le choix de sa cible. Bel s'approcha de lui.

« Ushishishi, tu sais ce que le monsieur moustachu a dit sur ta peluche ? demanda-t-il avant de lui murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille.

- On dit pas de mal de Bichou ! s'exclama Gian. »

Et il lança de toutes ses forces - c'est-à-dire pas grand-chose - la balle sur Levi qui la rattrapa aisément. Il la relança immédiatement sur Fran qui la rattrapa sans aucun mal, son habituel air indifférent sur le visage. Le gardien de la foudre se mit à bondir partout, narguant l'illusionniste. Avec un léger soupir, Fran lança la balle avec décontraction dans le visage de Levi, qui tomba à la renverse sous l'impact.

« Aie...

- Touché Levi ! Ushishishi, en prison ! »

Le manieur de parapluie se plaça donc dans la « prison », le ballon à la main. Il tira de toutes ses forces sur Bel, mais, avant que la balle ne puisse le toucher, Fran l'attrapa avec flegme.

« Et zut... j'en ai pris pour perpète... marmonna Levi abattu. »

Le jeu continua. Fran était totalement intouchable. Par contre, Lussuria fut très vite touché par Gian -plus pour faire plaisir au gamin que grâce à l'efficacité de ce dernier- et Bel finit en prison au bout d'un petit moment.

Mais très vite le jeu dérapa : Bel se mit à lancer des couteaux sur Squalo qui les évitait tant bien que mal, Levi se servait de l'électricité pour gêner Fran, Lussuria faisait exprès de donner la balle à Gian,... bref, c'était le plus complet des bazars, ponctué de « Voi », de « Ushishishi » et de « Ma » à tout va.

Après une bonne trentaine de minutes, les mafieux avaient plus ou moins oublié qu'ils étaient censés jouer à la balle au prisonnier et non pas essayer de se tuer.

Gian, lui, les regardait avec enthousiasme, trouvant très drôle les moments où le monsieur moustachu se prenait la balle dans la tête ou lorsque le monsieur blond avait lancé de la boue dans la figure de tonton Squalo. Mais tout à coup, il glissa et tomba par terre, s'écorchant légèrement le coude. Il se mit immédiatement à pleurer, coupant net les mafieux dans leur « jeu ».

« Ma~ Ne pleure pas mon chou à la crème ! Tonton Lussuria va te faire un bisou magique ! »

Les pleurs redoublèrent d'intensité et ne se tarirent pas malgré les tentatives des assassins - enfin de Lussuria principalement - pour lui redonner le sourire. Au bout de dix minutes, les cinq gardiens ne savaient plus quoi faire pour le clamer et commençaient à paniquer. Les pleurs de Gian étaient très bruyants et ils se trouvaient sous la fenêtre des appartements de Xanxus.

« Voi, s'il te plait, arrête ! S'il te plait ! ... MAIS TU VAS LA FERMER TA BOUCHE OUI ?

- Squ-chan ! Ne crie pas ! Tu vois bien qu'il ne va pas bien !

- Squalo sempaii, vous devriez avoir honte... vous êtes vraiment un monstre...

- Ushishishi, oui tu devrais avoir honte le requin !

- Voi ! Je-

- Vos gueules déchets ! Vous me cassez les oreilles ! »

Ils se retournèrent d'un bond. Xanxus se trouvait juste derrière eux, les regardant de son habituel air irrité. Ils déglutirent. Il allait les buter c'était sûr !

Mais contrairement à toute attente, le fils adoptif du neuvième du nom ne piqua pas une colère. Il se dirigea lentement vers Gian et s'accroupit devant lui. Il lui passa doucement la main dans les cheveux et essuya ses larmes d'un revers de manche. Gian s'arrêta de pleurer et le regarda mi-interrogatif, mi-intimidé. La scène se déroulait dans le silence le plus complet. Toujours sans un mot Xanxus prit l'enfant dans ses bras et se dirigea vers le manoir. Juste avant de pousser la porte, il se retourna et darda son regard carmin sur ses subordonnés muets d'étonnement.

« Personne ne rentre dans mes appartements, compris déchets ? Si l'un d'entre vous vient me déranger, je le flingue. »

Il repartit sans un regard en arrière, Gian toujours dans ses bras.

Le petit groupe resta immobile un court moment, tentant de reprendre ses esprits. Puis, comme un seul homme, ils se précipitèrent à la suite de leur Boss. La porte de ses appartements était close et le groupe se planta, immobile, devant elle, guettant le moindre bruit qui aurait pu s'échapper des panneaux de bois sombres. A peine deux minutes plus tard, un éclat de rire enfantin se fit entendre. Les cinq mafieux se regardèrent les yeux ronds. Gian riait aux éclats, alors qu'il était avec Xanxus ! Leur curiosité atteignit son paroxysme, mais personne n'osa passer outre les ordres du fils du neuvième du nom pour aller voir ce qu'il se passait.

Deux heures plus tard, le petit groupe n'avait toujours pas bougé et écoutait, ébahi, le rire de Gian qui s'élevait à intervalle régulier.

« Ushishishi, c'est impossible. Il a dû enregistrer un rire qu'il passe en boucle et à l'heure où l'on parle, le gamin est attaché et bâillonné dans un placard !

- Ma~ Bel, ne sois pas médisant ! Le Boss peut surement être quelqu'un de très doux quand il veut... enfin je crois... peut-être...

- Xanxus-sama sait tout faire ! s'exclama Levi, la voix vibrante d'admiration. Il est évident que le môme a compris à quel point Il était magnifique !

- Ou alors, il a compris à quel point il était névrosé et il se fout de sa gueule... proposa Fran avec nonchalance. Moi, je ne m'en lasse jamais...

- Voi ! Vos gueules ! De toute façon, dès que le lilliputien sort, on le chope et on le fait parler ! »

La sonnette retentit soudain, les faisant sursauter. Levi fut désigné pour aller virer le gêneur. Il revint quelques minutes plus tard, suivi d'un homme en costard qui souriait sereinement. Il devait avoir la quarantaine, ses yeux étaient d'un bleu pâle et de longs cheveux noirs attachés en catogan encadraient son visage anguleux.

« Bonjour messieurs. Merci de vous être occupé de Gian aujourd'hui. Il ne vous a pas trop ennuyés j'espère ?

- V-voi, euh non.

- Ma~ Il a été a-do-rable ! Un vrai ange !

- Tant mieux. Où est-il ? Notre chauffeur attend en bas et je suis un peu pressé. GIAN ? »

Un cri de joie se fit entendre et la porte s'ouvrit en grand sur un Gian ravi qui se jeta au cou de son père.

« Buongiorno, tesoro mio! Tu t'es bien amusé ?

- Ouiii !

- Tant mieux. Aller, va dire au revoir. »

Gian alla faire un bisou sur la joue de chaque mafieux et marqua une pause quand il se rendit compte que Xanxus était resté dans ses appartements.

« Grand frère Xanxus ? appela-t-il sous les yeux ronds des assassins. »

Un grognement lui répondit et le possesseur de la flamme de la colère apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte. Gian se précipita vers lui et l'embrassa sur la joue avant de repartir vers son père le sourire aux lèvres.

Le petit groupe les raccompagna à l'entrée du manoir légèrement sous le choc.

Alors qu'il allait monter dans la voiture à la suite de son père, Gian repartit en courant vers Squalo.

« Tu sais, murmura-t-il à l'oreille de l'épéiste, je sais que grand frère Xanxus est ton amoureux. Parce que, quand il parle de toi, il a le même regard que mon papa lorsqu'il parle de ma maman. »

Et sans plus un regard en arrière, il repartit, en laissant derrière lui un Squalo rouge pivoine.

FIN

Merci d'avoir lu cet OS !

Le passage de la balle au prisonnier est largement inspiré du dessin animé Kaeloo !

N'hésitez pas à nous faire part de vos commentaires qu'ils soient positifs ou négatifs (même si on avoue avoir une préférence pour les positifs … xD) ou à nous donner des idées qui, qui sait, pourraient nous inspirer !


End file.
